Code On-LAIN
by herito 115
Summary: hola a todos este es mi crossover de code lyoko, evangelion, serial experiments lain y mekko rarekko, lyoko es un mundo virtual compuesto por 4 sectores: bosque, desierto, hielo y montañas y nuestros héroes tendrán que combatir al malvado virus xana tema de apertura: el mundo es nuestro(versión corta) tema de cierre:el mundo es nuestro(instrumental) secuencia: primera temporada
1. prologo

Code xana

Este es un crossover de code lyoko, serial experiments lain y un manga furry mekko rarekko mas unos personajes nuevos, esta es una descripción de los personajes y un pequño adelanto de la historia

Protagonistas:

Hirata tadakatsu

Edad: 14

Estatura: 1,54m

Apariencia: es un lobo de pelaje rubio oscuro, ojos azules y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho, viste un uniforme escolar que consiste en una camisa blanca con corbata roja, pantalones oscuros, zapatos medio formales y aveces una chaqueta manga larga negra con botones, fuera del colegio viste jeans azules una cmisa negra y un sueter azul con gorro

Personalidad: es un chico alegre, sensato, inteligente que le gusta aydar a quien lo necesite, es maduro y preparado para cualquier cosa, no le agradan las personas que les gusta fastidiar a otros y detesta a su compañera de clase asuka, detesta que lo llamen enano o cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con su altura, tiene un gran apetito, voraz según sus amigos, es valiente y decidido, lo que lo ayuda en las misiones, sabe tocar la guitarra

Apodos: buchi ( porque tiene el lunar bajo su ojo) y enano( por asuka)

Apariencia en lyoko: tiene una apraiencia por lo general más bestial y amanenazante, su camisa blanca de uniforme esta abierta y rasgada, sus pantalones están rotos en las rodillas y esta descalzo, sus uñas tanto en las manos como en los pies están un poco más largas de lo habitual, asemejándose a garras y sus expresiones faciales son un poco más salvajes que en el mundo real y al correr lo hace en 4 patas

Arma y habilidades en lyoko: al ser un luchador experimentado en artes marciales en el mundo real, buchi es capaz de pelear mano a mano con los monstruos de xana sin problemas, pero en su espalda baja lleva una combinación de cuchillo de combate y espada corta que usa para destruir a los monstruos de xana, al cruzar sus brazos es capaz de crear un campo de fuerza que lo protege de algunos ataques y al correr en patas puede alcanzar una buena velocidad (puntos vitales 100)

Raza: lobo tibetiano con dingo

Reika amano

Edad: 14(1 mes menor que buchi)

Estatura: 1,53m

Apariencia: es una chica lobo con pelaje claro, cabello castaño con puntas decoloradas en amarillo, ojos azul cielo lleva un uniforme escolar que es una camisa blanca con moño rojo y según sus compañeros es muy bonita , falda gris y zapatos marrones, fuera del colegio lleva una blusa roja con falda de jean y zapatos converse

Personalidad: es una chica amable, alegre y algo timida aveces, es independiente y una muy buena amiga, tiene continuos problemas con asuka y su grupo por sus personalidades opuestas, conoce a buchi desde la primaria y a tenido una atracción amorosa que se ha ido fortaleciendo con el tiempo, es buena a la hora de tomar decisiones difíciles y sabe ingeniárselas en lyoko para luchar con xana, sabe usar la mezcladora de dj

Apariencia en lyoko: tiene la apriencia de una geisha con kimono corto que le llega a las rodillas, maquillaje, lleva el pelo atado y zapatos de tacón negros

Armas y Habilidades en lyoko: tiene 2 abanicos con flores adornadas que puede usar tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia, es capaz de dirigirlos aunque falle al lanzarlos, es capas de usar telequinesis con la cual puede levantar personas u objetos o traer de vuelta sus abanicos si no fueron destruidos y gracias a sus habilidades en gimnasia es muy flexible y agil

Raza: lobo etiope

benzo kurosaki

Edad: 13-14

Estatura: 1,50m

Apariencia: tiene pelaje gris y cabello negro despeinado, es un flacucho y no muy bueno en los deportes, al igual que sus compañeros lleva el uniforme estándar,su rasgo mas distintivo son sus lentes de pasta cuadrada y algo grandes, tiene ojos marron oscuro, fuera del colegio viste una camisa manga corta azul con negra, shorts azul oscuros con una correa y zapatos blancos con rojo

Personladida: es un hico superdotado genio de las computadoras y el mejor de su clase, es algo cinico y sarcástico y prefiere ver las cosas del lado científico, cuando esta con sus amigos es más relajado y alegre, benzo es quien controla la supercomputadora y aveces regaña a los guerreros de lyoko cuando no siguen instrucciones, no tiene mucha paciencia y se enoja fácilmente sobre todo cuando asuka está cerca, al encender la supercomputadora y conocer a lain se hacen muy buenos amigos

Apodos: cuatro ojos (por asuka), holgazán (por el profesor de deporte)

Habilidades: es muy inteligente, mucho mas que buchi y reika, lo que le permite manejar la supercomputadora fácilmente, además de que en la mayoría de los casos sabe como hacer frente a xana y a sus monstruos

Raza: lobo gris

lain iwakura

edad: desconocida(según buchi tiene 13 años)

altura: 1,52m

apariencia en lyoko: tiene un pelaje color pastel con cabello castaño corto atando un mechón largo en el lado izquierdo, tiene un traje algo ajustado y cibernético además de dos marcas en forma de línea recta en sus mejillas

habilidades: no tiene una gran variedad de habilidades, es capaz de disparar rayos o campos de energía que son capaces de paralizar y destruir por medio de un corto circuito a los monstruos de xana, además de que es la única capaz de desactivar torres y neutralizar ataques de xana

personalidad: al principio es muy timida y se muestra reacia a hablar con benzo al principio y es algo fría y calculadora, como una ia, pero a medida que va conociendo a benzo y a sus amigos se va humanizando y evolucionando, haciendo que benzo piense que enrealidad es una humana virtualizada mucho antes de que encontrara la supercomputadora, es muy buena amiga de benzo y parece sentir algo hacia el

raza: lobo iberico

Taishou yamano

Edad: 15(es entr meses mayor que buchi y otros personajes)

Altura: 1,60m

Apariencia: tiene un pelaje marrón rojizo, cellas algo grandes y negras y cabello rubio cortado y peinado en forma de mohicano puntiagudo y largo, su uniforme difiere un poco del resto ya que leva la camisa por fuera y suelta dejando ver una franela anaranjada , lleva pantalones y zapatos azul con blanco, fuera del colegio lleva unos pantalones azules, una franela blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con las mangas recogidas hasta después del codo y unos zapatos casuales negros

Personalidad: es considerado el hermano mayor del grupo, es alegre, relajado , maduro y carismático, aunque algunas personas piensan que tiene una personalidad más brusca por su apariencia, es bueno en los estudios y en los deportes, sobre todo en basquetbol, le encanta la música, sobre todo el rock alternativo y el tecno por lo que lleva un mp3 con el siempre, también es un músico ya que sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra eléctrica y aveces compone canciones, a veces es algo impulsivo sobre todo en lyoko lo que lo lleva a tener problemas, se lleva muy mal con asuka llamándola arpía o zorra, esta enamorado por la nueva estudiante

Apodos: punk (por asuka), cejotas( por asuka), gotico( por asuka)

Apariencia en lyoko: tiene el aspecto de un vaquero, con pantalones tejanos, botas marrones estilo viejo oeste, una camisa manga larga, un poncho y un sombrero, en su cintura lleva un cinturón marron donde lleva sus pistolas

Armas y habilidades en lyoko: lleva dos pistolas con municion en forma de energía, es capas de cambiar la apariencia de estas armas como convertilas en revolvers, metralletas o escopetas, puede combinarlas y formar armas mas potentes como un rifle de francotirador o una bazooka, es el guerrero lyoko con mejor puntería lo que le facilita luchar a distancia contra los monstruos de xana, a pesar de no tener un entrenamiento previo sabe ingeniárselas para pelear y gracias al aumento de capacidades al ser virtualizado en lyoko es ágil y fuerte para poder esquivar y resistir ataques, tiene un poder similar a la clarividencia que le permite ver 5 segundos en el futuro y poder adelantarse a sus compañeros y a los monstruos de xana

Raza: lobo rojo con akita inu

Kenji hashimoto

Edad: 14 (1 mes mayor que buchi)

Altura: 1,61

Apariencia: tiene pelaje blanco y cabello negro puntiagudo, lleva el uniforme escolar, en la clase de kendo lleva el equipo de protección característico del deporte, fuera de clases lleva una camisa de botones manga corta de cuadros verdes de distintos tonos, pantalones beige y zapatos marrones con cordones.

Personalidad: es un chico relajado y sereno, es descrito como el artista o donjuán del grupo, ya que le encanta salir con chicas y cada dia esta con una diferente ( se dice que salio con tadas las de su clase y con algunas de otros colegios), es alegre y presumido aveces, es muy bueno en los deportes y un experto en kendo, al ser el artista destaca en las artes, los deportes, la música y la cocina, pero no es muy bueno en las otras materia sacando menos de 15 en la mayoría de los casos, a diferencia de sus amigos no se enoja mucho por los insultos de asuka y prefiere jugarle bromas o decirle chistes ofensivos para callarla

Apodos: idiota( por las chicas con las que rompe), donjuán( por sus amigos)

Apariencia en lyoko: lleva un traje que recuerda a la combinación de un ninja y un samurái, por los pantalones holgados y bombachos negros por las botas tabi y por la camisa japonesa manga corta azul, en la cintura lleva una katana enfundada u una banda en la frente.

Armas y habilidades en lyoko: lleva una katana un tanto larga y gracias a su experiencia en kendo la maneja como si de una parte de su cuerpo se tratase, además de ser el mas agil y rápido de los guerreros,entre sus habilidades están: supersprint, que le permita aumentar mucho su velociadad por un corto periodo de tiempo; triplicación, le permite triplicarse y usarlo tanto para confundir al oponente como para tacar en grupo ;y triangulo, consiste en una combinación de supersprint y triplicacnion que forma un triangula equilátero para corta a los monstruos de xana en pedazos

Raza: lobo ártico con cabello negro

Saburou hanamura

Edad:15(2 semanas mayor que taishou)

altura: 1,69-1,70

apariencia: es de descendencia española y japonesa, tiene pelaje marrón, cabello corto, negro y levantado en el copete, lleva el uniforme escolar estándar, fuera del colegio lleva un suéter negro , pantalones y zapatos deportivos, es alto y musculoso, con fuerza y resistencia un tanto superiores a la de una persona promedio.

Personalidad: es frio, callado, calmado y taciturno, no habla mas de lo necesario y no se le dan bien las conversaciones largas; tiene varias admiradoras en su salón y en otros salones y es descrito como guapo por la mayoría de las chicas; era amigo de buchi en primer grado, pero fue transferido a otro colegio y no hablo mas con el hasta que regreso hace poco, sorprendiéndole a buchi su cambio de apariencia y personalidad, su personalidad fría y cerrada choca un poco con la personalidad calida y abierta de buchi y sus amigos, quienes siempre tratan de animarlo, lográndolo algunas veces, defiende a la gente de los bravucones y a veces es ayudado por buchi en caso de tener que pelear, tiene cierta debilidad por los niños y cosas suaves y adorables dejando ver un lado más tierno de el

Apodos: grandote( por buchi), tanque( por benzo), musculoso y lindo ( por las chicas en general)

Apariencia en lyoko: parece un caballero con armadura pero sin el casco, con guantes negros sin dedos con una protección metálica que cubre el brazo, en su espalda lleva un martillo gigante de metal

Armas y habilidades en lyoko: su arma es un martillo gigante con el cual puede destruir de un solo golpe a los monstruos pequeños y necesitando mas golpes en caso de monstruos medianos y grandes, es un luchador de lucha libre y mma lo cual le permite luchar desarmado, es mas fuerte y resistente físicamente de los guerreros lyoko pero es el más lento, pero lo compensa con su súper fuerza que le permite levantar monstruos como cangrejos o mega tanques y resistencia mejorada que reduce el daño a la mitad

Raza: pastor alemán con lobo negro

Secundarios:

Asuka Langley Soryu: es una chica de entre 14 y 15 años, de personalidad orgullosa y segura de sí misma, lo que la hace algo violenta y ruda con otras personas, le encanta burlarse de buchi y sus amigos, es la delegada de la clase, lo que la hace mas fastidiosa según buchi, es algo fastidiosa e irritante además de que su padre es el director de fukara high school, es muy atenta a las modas y le encanta vestir lo ultimo de la temporada, esta locamente enamorada de taishou y siempre se porta cocoqueta con el aunque no le preste atención, tiene el pelaje naranja claro y pelirroja que recoje en dos coletas, ojos azules y es mitad japonesa y alemana, alemana por parte de su madre y japonesa de su padre, raza: gata

Shinji ikari: es un adolescente de 14 años cerebrito y amigo de asuka desde pequeño, tiene el pelaje marron grisáceo, cabello marron claro y ojos castaños, es amable y atento, legusta estar con asuka y se podría decir que siente algo por ella, per en realidad está enamorado de reika teniendo una rivalidad amorosa con buchi, es primo de rei ayanami, raza: león

Rei ayanami: es una chica de 14 años, tiene pelo azul y pelaje blanco, además de unos ojos rojos albinos, tiene una personalidad timida y poco abierta excepto cuando esta con shinji y asuka, es inteligente, callada y amable, mantiene una muy buena relación con shinji y esta enamorada de kenji, raza: leona

Akito soryu: padre de asuka y director de la escuela fukara, raza: gato

Obusama: profesor de deporte, es un tigre blanco con rayas negres y lleva un uniforme deportivo y es algor fornido, corpulento y gordo, tiene una paersonalidad autoritaria y dura, cuando le preguntan sobre su vida personal dice la frase "prefiero no hablar de eso", tiene una mala relación con kenji debido a sus constantes burlas hacia el castigándolo casi siempre a el o a alguno de sus amigos cierta cantida de horas en la biblioteca, es llamado gordo lloron o descerebrado por kenji y don persistencia por buchi

Ryuji kaji: el profesor favorito y mas querido teniendo amistades con vairos estudiantes, entre ellos asuka y taishou, raza: leopardo

Anna kakuzawa

Edad: 15

Altura: 1,58

Apariencia: tiene el pelaje narajan palido, cabello rubio y largo y ojos naranja, lleva el uniforme escola, a diferencia de otras chicas tiene los senos grandes a demás de un cuerpo mas desarrollado y curvo que atrae la atención de los hombres, en especial taishou, fuera del colegio lleva un camisa manga larga blanca con detalles de flores, jeans de diseñador y zapatos claros

Personalidad: es una chica extrovertida, valiente y alegre, es segura de si misma pero no tanto como asuka y logro adaptarse muy bien a pesar de ser la nueva estudiante, es muy querida por sus compañeros , es una de las mejores de la clase junto con benzo y siente algo por taishou aunque lo niege

Apariencia en lyoko: tiene la apariencia de una valquiria con armadura plateada y un casco con alas, lleva una espada y un latigo para atrapar y atacar monstruos de xana, el esconten de su armadura es algo revelador haciendo que personajes como buchi taishou sientan vergüenza de mirarla

Armas y habilidades en lyoko: tiene una espada capaz y un latigo para atacar y destruir monstruos de xana, la espada es capas de crear ondas de choque de un tamaño pequeño pero que logran destruir monstruos en el mayor de los casos, su arma junto con las pistolas de ttaishou yla katana de kensji son las mas fuertes y útiles, además de que es capaz de realizar movimientos de gimnasia además de una fuerza mejorada, es capaz de traer a ella o regenerar una de sus armas

Raza: lobo etipe

Monstruos de xana

Avispones

Bloques

Cangrejos

Cucarachas

Guardián

Megatanques


	2. el despertar parte 1

El despertar parte 1

Diario de benzo kurosaki, academia fukara, 3er año de bachillerato; fecha: 13 de enero de 2017, hora 9:47 PM

Desde hace unas semanas he estado buscando piezas para terminar mi robot en miniatura, como no encontraba nada en mi casa o en el colegio, decidí ir a buscar en la vieja fábrica que queda cerca, pensé que podría conseguir materiales útiles ahí, y no me equivoque, el lugar estaba lleno de material mecánico que podría usar y también encontré una especie de laboratorio informático muy extraño con escáneres, y con una computadora gigante, todavía no se lo he dicho a nadie, lo considero mi "pequeño gran secreto" , esa anoche aunque tenía miedo de encender la supercomputadora

Benzo: espero no arrepentirme de esto. Bueno veamos que tiene esta computadora adentro.

Benzo al encender el monitor descubre que hay una chica o IA adentro y se sorprende

Benzo: ¿qué es esto, un videojuego?

¿?: ahh…, quien… eres?, dónde estoy?

Benzo se sorprende al ver que puede hablar

Al día siguiente en el colegio

Todos están entrando a clases y entra una chica desconocida

Profesora: buenos días a todos, esta es su nueva compañera de clase, por favor presentese.

¿?: Buenos días, soy Anna Kakuzawa, me transfirieron de Kioto, espero que seamos buenos amigos

Profesora: por favor siéntate junto a taishou

Anna: claro

Anna comienza a pasar por el salón se va percatando que varios estudiantes, sobre todo hombres la están mirando.

Estudiantes: es muy bonita, ¿sera agradable?, vaya es una hermosura, parece extranjera

Anna procede a sentarse y taishou la mira disimuladamente, pero de pronto una chica pelirroja con una voz algo chillona con un acento alemán lo sorprende

¿?: taishou querido

Taishou: ahhh, ¿asuka?, ¿qué haces?, por poco me da un infarto

Asuka: lo siento cariño, es que tengo algo muy urgente que decirte, es…

Taishou: ¿Qué el rojo se puso de moda?, le pregunto sarcásticamente.

Asuka: NO, el rojo es cosa de la temporada pasada; per enserio, esto es muy importante y no creo que deba hablar de eso aquí, búscame en la salida después de clase, lo repito es IMPORTANTISIMO

Taishou: claro, claro, IMPORTANTISIMO, arpía( entre dientes)

Anna: jajaja

Taishou: ¿que es tan gracioso?

Anna: pero quien era ella, ¿tu novia o algo así?

Taishou: ¡que!, no, es asuka la delegada, los hombres le coquetean pero ella solo quiere conmigo

Anna: aunque es muy bonita

Taishou: tú crees, es boba aparte de ser toda una bruja y es muy fastidiosa, y es muy mala con todos, enserio

Anna: ¿enserio es tan mala?

Taishou: enserio, cualquiera que quiera competir con ella en algo, le hace la vida un infierno y la peor parte es que siempre se sale con la suya porque su padre es el director

Anna: bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿siempre has estudiado aquí?

Taishou: claro, este sitio es como mi segunda casa, conozco este colegio como la palma de mi mano y tu, ¿siempre viviste en kyoto?, tu nombre me parece de extranjera

Anna: si soy extranjera, mi madre es japonesa y mi padre inglés, y por eso mismo me mudo mucho, mi papa se quedó trabajando en Inglaterra y mi mama tiene dificultades para quedarse en un lugar fijo

Taishou: suena algo triste el tener que mudarte mucho

Anna: si, y aveces e me hace muy difícil hacer amigos

Taishou: bueno, entonces seré tu amigo

Anna: ¿¡enserio!? Muchas gracias yamano

Taishou: llámame taishou, no me gustan mucho las formalidades

La conversación sigue y asuka está sentada en su puesto mirando la conversación de taishou y la chica nueva y piensa

Asuka: me pregunto de que estarán hablando, parece que se hicieron amigos, y si le gusta, nah, yo soy cien veces mas linda y a la moda que esa flacucha con las lolas infladas, espera que voy a….

¿?: asuka!

Asuka: ahhhh!, shinji

Shinji: te perdiste admirando a romeo de nuevo Julieta

Asuka: no era eso era que estaba mirando a la nueva

Shinji: ¿Por qué?

Asuka: creo que le gusta (susurro)

Shinji: vamos mujer, solo porque el ´´amor de tú vida´´ haya entablado una conversación con otra chica no significa que le guste

Asuka: pero uno nunca sabe

Shinji: bueno pero lo que yo sé, es que estas paranoica y no deberías preocuparte de más amiga

Asuka: mira quien habla, siempre que ves a buchi cerca de reika te pones de malhumor, porque te gusta

Shinji: no es cierto, verdad rei

Rei: por favor paren los dos, es mejor no pelear sobre eso

Asuka y shinji: esta bien( enojados)

Después de clase la profesora le dice a taishou que le enseñe las instalaciones del colegio a la recién llegada y acepta sin dudarlo, mostrándole la mayor parte del colegio.

Taishou: bueno, aquí comienza el tour guiado por fukara highschool, este es el edificio principal donde ya estuviste; la biblioteca donde sacamos la mayoría de nuestros libros, oye porque no entramos y sacamos unos libros para que te pongas al dia

Anna: mejor después

Taishou: bueno, aquí están los baños, los vestidores, el gimnasio donde vemos deporte, los salones de informática, la oficina del director, la sala de profesores y mi lugar favorito, el salón de música

Anna: ¿eres músico?

Taishou: si, toco la guitarra eléctrica, ¿quieres escuchar algo?

Anna: claro

Taishou empieza a tocar una versión en guitarra de megalovania

Anna: guao, eres muy bueno

Taishou: gracias, varias de las canciones que compongo están inspiradas en videojuegos, aveces toco con mis amigos también

Anna: ¿entonces estas en una banda también?

Taishou: algo así, nunca hemos tocado en público, ¿qué te parece si te sientas conmigo y mis amigos en el almuerzo?

Anna: claro

En el cafetín, llegan taishou y Anna y saludan al grupo

Taishou: hola chicos

Buchi: taishou,¿ como estas?

Taishou: muy bien, ella es la nueva, Anna kakuzawa

Reika: mucho gusto Anna

Anna: es un placer conocerlos a todos

Kenji: porque no me dejaron a mi mostrarle el colegio

Taishou: porque almenos yo soy mas confiable y responsable, además de que no soy mujeriego o de dicho de otra forma, un donjuán

Kenji: que dijiste tu…

Buchi ,reika y Anna se están riendo a carcajadas por la discusión de taishou y kenji, hasta que taishou se da cuenta de que benzo no esta

Taishou: ¿Dónde está Einstein?

Buchi: no lo se, apenas sonó el timbre salio corriendo como loco

Taishou: ¿que estará haciendo?

Kenji: quien sabe, quizás armando un robot o algo, ya sabes como es

Taishou: pues más le vale regresar rápido si no quiere que obusama lo agarre fuera de clase

Anna: quien es ese Einstein

Taishou: es benzo, a veces se desaparece y aparece sin dar explicaciones

Mientras tanto en la fabrica

Benzo:¿inteligencia artificial, me oyes?

¿?: Si te oigo, pero, no me podrías dar un nombre, inteligencia artificial no suena muy bien

Benzo: esta bien, que te parece mana?

Mana: mana, me gusta, pero podiras decirme quien soy o que estoy haciendo aquí, por favor

Benzo: bueno, eso no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que estas en un mundo virtual llamado lyoko y ahora tienes que intentar salir de donde estas

Mana: está bien.

Mana intenta encontrar una salida del lugar donde está, al llegar al límite de la plataforma es absorbida por la pared y sale a una especie de bosque

Mana: ¡benzo estoy viendo un bosque!

Benzo: ¿puedes mandarme una imagen?

Mana: claro

Benzo se sorprende al ver un inmenso bosque en lyoko y de repente en la estructura junta al monitor se empieza a mostrar un holograma donde muestra a escala los sectores de lyoko

Benzo: mana esto es increíble, no solo hay un bosque, hay todo un mundo, cuento cuatro sectores, bosque, hielo, desierto y montañas

Mana: ah benzo, no estoy completamente sola,hay algunos animales aquí

Benzo: ¡increible!, hasta tiene un ecosistema propio, es muy fascinante

Mana empieza a cercarse a los extraños seres y estos empiezan a dispararle.

Mana: ¡ahhh!

Benzo: mana que pasa

Mana: me atacan

Benzo: ve rápido a la torre, ahí estaras segura

Mana empieza a correr hacia la torre mientras esquiva los disparos, pero uno le da en la pierna, pero logra entrar en la torre a tiempo

Mana: ¡¿pero que eran esas cosa!?

Benzo: no lo se, pero por ahora debes quedarte en la torre, debo regresar a clase, espera a que vuelva

Mana: esta bien

Benzo sale de la fabrica y se dirige lo mas rápido al colegio para almenas poder tomar algo antes de entrar a clase, llega al colegio e intenta compra algo en la máquina expendedora

Kenji: enserio no entiendo por qué no me pidieron mostrarle a la nueva el colegio

Buchi: kenji por favor supéralo, tu sales con una chica diferente cada día, así que no te quejes

benzo es electrocutado por las teclas de la maquina haciendo que caiga inconsciente

buchi: ¡benzo!, hay no está inconsciente, lo llevare a la enfermería, kenji díselo al profesor

kenji: esta bien

buchi lleva a benzo a la enfermería donde es atendido por la doctora

Benzo: ahh… ¿que paso?

Buchi: estabas comprando un café y de pronto la maquina te dio una descarga eléctrica

Benzo: ¿fue tan malo?

Doctora: no, solo fue una pequeña descarga, puedes irte si quieres

Benzo: muchas gracias

Buchi: pasare por tu estudio después de mi clase de artes marciales

En el gimnasio buchi llega a la clase de artes marciales dada por obusama

Obusama: bien buchi has el saludo para comenzar

Buchi: claro

Buchi se agacha haciendo el saludo y ve que alguien mas esta esta entrando y buchi sorprende

¿?: ¿llego tarde?

Obusama: para nads saburou, siéntate

Saburou hace el saludo y se sienta, mientras obusama empieza a contar una historia

Obusama: ustedes dos me recuerdan a mí en mis días jóvenes, eso me recuerda que una vez que viaje a canada estaba comiendo waffles con miel cunado un castor salvaje se lanzo encima de mi, pero gracias a mi habilidades en karate logre dominarlo y lanzarlo a la cueva de donde salió y luego…

Buchi: jajaja

Obusama: ¿que es tan gracioso?

Buchi: es que su historia es muy poco creible y ridícula, verdad saburou

Saburou: …

Obusama: bien, hoy la clase será corta, ya que solo constara de una ronda de sparring

Saburou: pan comido

Buchi: espera a verme en acción

Buchi y saburo se levantan y se ponen en pose de combate para empezar, a medida que se va llevando la pelea buchi parece llevar ventaja, pero saburou hace perder el elquilibrio a buchi y lo levanta de la pierna manteniéndolo en en el aire

Buchi: podrias bajarme porfavor

Saburou suelta a buchi haciendo que caiga al suelo

Saburou: de nada

Obusama: bien eso es todo por hoy, hagan el saludo y dense la mano

Saburou simplemente se da la vuelta y sale del lugar dejando a buchi y obusama sorprendidos

Obusama: ¿Qué le pasa?, ese chico no tiene respeto

Buchi: almenos pudo haberme saludado cuando entro

Sono el timbre de salida, buchi y taishou estaba conversando en el pasillo

Buchi: y que te parecio la nueva

Taishou: muy agradable y bonita

Buchi: seguro asuka se puso celosísima

Taishou: y hablando de asuka, por favor ayúdame a evitar el encuentro con la bruja de fukara

Buchi: no te preocupes, buscaremos a benzo, saldremos por atrás hacia el bloque abandonado e iremos por el parque para que asuka no nos siga, facilito

Mientras tanto benzo estaba trabajando en su estudio cuando vio salir del monitor de su computadora un extraño símbolo

Benzo: pero que, ese símbolo me resulta familiar

El símbolo también apareció en sus robot y empezaron a atacarlo

Benzo ahhh!

Buchi y taishou escuchan el grito y van al estudio de benzo donde son atacados por los robots, logran romperlos y le preguntan a benzo que esta pasando

Buchi: tus amigos son muy agresivos, deberías reprogramarlos

Benzo: no fui yo

Taishou: ¿entonces quien, un virus de computadora?

Benzo: eso creo, por favor salgan para que pueda averiguarlo

Buchi: eso no, no nos iremos hasta que nos expliques que pasa

Benzo: esta bien, pero prométanme que guardaran el secreto

Buchi y taishou: cuenta con nuestro silencio

Buchi, taishou y benzo salen por la puerta trasera del colegio hacia el parque, abrieron la tapa de la alcantarilla y se abrieron paso a la fábrica, mientras asuka estaba esperando por la puerta frontal y decide irse al parque donde encuentra a saburou leyendo un libroy a kenji practicando kendo

Asuka: ¿oigan han visto a taishou?

Kenji: no ¿porque?

Asuka: no es de tu incumbencia

Saburou aparta la vista del libro y ve a buchi, taishou y a benzo bajar a la alcantarilla

Saburou: esos no son buchi, taishou y benzo?

Asuka: si, sigamoslos

Asuka, saburou y kenji ,bajan a la a la alcantarilla y siguen a los demás hasta llegar a la fabrica

En la fabrica

Buchi: déjame ver si entiendo esta chica que esta en el monitor es una inteligencia artificial que descubriste cuando prendiste esa extraña computadora y que todos estamos en peligro de un virus de computadora, eso es muy creíble, ¡como un cuento de hadas!

Benzo: es verdad, sino pregúntale a la mismísima chica del monitor

Taishou: no me lo creo, seguro que tu mismo la programaste, actuaste lo de los robots y todo esto que estamos viendo es un montaje

Benzo: ya les dije que es verdad, bueno, si creen que es mentira entonces estarán encantados de meterse a las capsulas que les mostré antes, déjenme programar la virtualización retrasada y bajen cuando les diga

Mientras tanto asuka llega con los otros a la fabrica donde encuentran los escáneres y se ponen a jugar y bromear con ellos

Saburou: ¿Qué son estas cosas?

Asuka: parecen ataúdes

Kenji: entonces mírame soy un vampiro

Asuka: jaja

Benzo indica que ya quedan 20 segundos y les ordena bajar donde ven a kenji en el escáner, el tiempo de la virtualización se agota y el escáner se cierra, encerrando a kenji en el, todos están asustados y buchi le pide a benzo que pare la virtualización

Buchi: ¡detén esta cosa!

Benzo: ¡no puedo!, no se como hacerlo, el programa está virtualizando a kenji automáticamente

En el escáner kenji ve como un montón de luces y humo y cuando recupero la consciencia estaba en el bosque

Kenji: vaya, este parece un decorado de dark souls, mira, estoy vestido muy cool, parezco un ninja, no, un samurái, o ambos y esta espada esta de lujo

Benzo: kenji, ¿me escuchas?

Kenji: ahh, ¿Quién me habla?

benzo: no te preocupes, soy yo benzo

kenji: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Benzo: larga historia, versión corta, estas en un mundo virtual y ya estoy mandando apoyo

Benzo: chicos, métanse en los escáneres y vayan donde esta kenji

Todos menos asuka: esta bien

Benzo: asuka, ¿tú también iras?

Asuka: no gracias, los mundos virtuales no son lo mío

Buchi: miedosa (entre dientes)

Buchi ,taishou y saburou entran en los escáneres

Benzo: muy bien, ejecutare el programa

 _Transferir buchi_

 _Transferir taishou_

 _Transferir saburou_

 _Escanear buchi_

 _Escanear taishou_

 _Escanear saburou_

 **Virtualización**

Buchi y los demás aprecen junto a kenji en el sector del bosque y quedan maravillados con su nueva apariencia

Taishou: no tevés nada mal

Kenji: lo mismo digo para ti y para saburou, tu pareces un vaquero de las películas estadounidense y tu pareces un caballero medieval, aunque a buchi lo veo algo extraño

Todos se ponen a mirar a buchi y todos excepto saburou no evitan soltar un risita

Baishou: te ves… diferente

buchi empieza a examinarse a sí mismo y nota que su apariencia no ha cambiado mucho, solo su camisa y pantalón estaban rasgados, aparte de tener las uñas más largas y filosas y el pelaje más enmarañado

Buchi: benzo: por que parezco un hombre que se cayo del precipicio

Benzo: no lo se, parece que la computadora lee los pensamientos subconscientes de las personas y los hace realidad en lyoko

Buchi: y crees que sueño con parecer esto, exigo un cambio con el samurái

Kenji: lo siento amigo, el que lo toma se lo queda

Buchi: pero no es justo, ellos si se ven geniales y yo parezco un borracho atropellado

Benzo: bien rey del drama deja de quejarte y busquen una torre, veo una cerca vayan a ella y vean si mana está ahí

Kenji y saburou: ¿Quién es mana?

Taishou: una chica virtual

Saburou: enserio, básicamente su amigo hizo un simulador de citas, está loco

Benzo: ¡te escuche!, la torre esta a 60 metros de ustedes

Buchi: entendido, a correr

El grupo empieza a moverse por el bosque hasta que encuentran un grupo de cucarachas que empezaron a atacarlos

Taishou: ¿benzo, tu mandaste esta papas con patas?

Benzo:¿papas con patas?, hay no, esas cosas fueron las que atacaron a mana, cúbranse

Kenji: yo me encargo, por fin poder estrenar este sable

Taishou: ¿Por qué kenji tiene un arma y nosotros no?

Benzo: busquen en su ropa, deben tener un arma o algo para defenderse

Los demás empiezan a buscar en sus trajes, haste que taishou encuentra unas pistolas, buchi una combinación de cuchillo de combate con espada corta y saburou un martillo gigante, con los cuales le dan apoyo a kenji

Taishou: ¿necesitas un respaldo?

Kenji: lo tenia todo controlado muchas gracias

Saburou: pues no lo tenias del todo, esas cosa casi te hacen puré

Buchi: pero nosotros nos ocupamos de hacerlos puré a ellos

Kenji: ya les dije que tenia todo bajo control…

Benzo: siento interrumpir su conversación pero recuerden que tiene que ir a la torre

Kenji: esta bien, esta bien

El grupo esta fuera de la torre y taishou intenta entrar, pero es absorbido por la pared y se cae de la plataforma quedando colgado

Taishou: ahhh, me caigo

Buchi, kenji y saburou se caen al entrar en la torre y se agarran de taishou

Taishou: pesan mucho, tiren los sables y el martillo

Buchi: tira las pistolas

Taishou: ya no puedo aguantar mas

Taishou se cae con los demás al flujo de datos y de repente salen de una torre en un lugar helado

Kenji: ¿Dónde estamos?

Buchi: ¿me ves cara de adivino?

Benzo: están en el sector hielo, uno de los sectores de lyoko

De pronto un monton bloques aparecen y empiezan a disparar, acertando varios tiros y haciendo que el grupo pierda muchos puntos de vida

Benzo: tienen que defenderse están perdiendo muchos puntos de vida

Saburou: ¿que pasa si los perdemos todos?

Benzo: son desvirtualizados y regresaran al mundo real

Kenji: en pocas palabras game over

Buchi: ouch

Buchi es desvirtualizado por un disparo de un bloque, seguido de taishou, saburou y kenji logran darles pelea pero kenji es desvirtualizados justo después de destruir un bloque, los bloques logran desvirtualizar a saburou después de muchos disparos.

En el mundo real

Buchi y los demás salen agotados de los escáneres y asuka recibe a taishou levantándolo y abrazandalo

Asuka: bienvenido taishou

Taishou: ok puedes soltarme

Asuka: está bien

Benzo: bien eso estuvo muy bien para ser la primera vez

Kenji: nos viste alla, yo estaba te voy a cortar en dos y taishou estaba te hare explotar la cabeza, fue increíble

Benzo: bien ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas y regresar mañana

Al dia siguiente en el patio del colegio

Benzo: tenemos que encontrar una forma de materializar a mana en el mundo real

Buchi: ¿como planeas hacer eso Einstein?

Kenji: si, volver humana una IA es un reto, hasta para ti

Benzo: pues pienso aceptar el reto, además es simple, introduciré el código que use después de virtualizarlos a ustedes para que pudieran regresar sanos y salvos, mi plan es llevar a mana a una torre y aprovechar el poder de la supercomputadora, uso el código y la materializo en el mundo real, pero los necesito a todos ustedes en lyoko para que protejan a mana mientras la llevan a la torre

Taishou: suena a un buen plan , cuenta conmigo

Buchi: bueno, hoy salimos después del almuerzo asi que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Kenji: cuando quieras

Saburou: ok

Asuka: yo también ire, no espero a saber cómo me vere en lyoko

Buchi: al menos yo no seré el de apariencia más ridícula

Asuka: que dijiste, enano

Buchi: ¡no me digas enano!

Benzo: esta decidido, vayan a la fabrica a las 3:00 PM, yo iré 2 horas antes para hacer unos arreglos, están deacuerdo

Asuka: a esa hora esta mas que perfecto, por lo menos no me perderé la practica con las porristas

El grupo va a clase pera la ultima hora del dia, al salir de clases se dirigen al cafetín para almorzar,buchi llega a la mesa donde están benzo y los demás con una gran bandeja de comida con una hamburguesa, mucha pasta y un vaso grande lleno de refresco, se sienta a comer, dejando a asuka algo asqueada

Asuka: ¿siempre comes mucho?

Buchi: casi siempre

Asuka: qué asco, aparte de enano, eres un flacucho

Buchi: no soy flacucho, soy esbelto

Mientras que buchi y asuka están discutiendo, kenji le pide a benzo ayuda para la clase de bioquímica

Kenji: benzo ¿me podrías dar un pequeño concepto de bioquímica?

Benzo: claro, escribe: es la química que estudia la composición de los seres vivos, especialmente las proteínas, carbohidratos, lípidos y ácidos nucleicos, además de otras pequeñas moléculas presentes en las células y las reacciones químicas que sufren estos compuestos (metabolismo) que les permiten obtener energía (catabolismo) y generar biomoléculas propias (anabolismo). La bioquímica se basa en el concepto de que todo ser vivo contiene carbono y en general las moléculas biológicas están compuestas principalmente de carbono, hidrógeno, oxígeno, nitrógeno, fósforo y azufre.

Kenji: ya lo tengo, con esto alegrare al profesor

Benzo: ne te hagas ilusiones, necesitas ejemploas para completarlos

Kenji: ok, ok

Ya terminada la hora del almuerzo asuka se va a la práctica de las porristas donde ensaya su numero para el juego

Asuka: dame una F, dame una U, dame una K, dame una A, dame una R, dame una A, vamos fukara

Hace girar su baston, se le suelta y cae sobre el profesor obusama

Obusama: señorita soryu, hay una diferencia entre porra y porraso

Asuka: lo siento

Las otras porristas empienzan a reírse de ellas y se callan cuando ven que asuka esta molesta, en los vestidores asuka se esta cambiando

Asuka: ese obusama no reconoce el talento cuando lo ve

De repente sale una especie de esfera eléctrica del contacto de luz y empieza a electrocutar a todas las chicas del vestidor, entre ella asuka, una de las chicas logra salir y avisarle a obusama lo que paso y ella con las demás son llevadas a la enfermería

Asuka: ahhh… ¿Qué paso?

Continuara


	3. el despertar parte 2

El despertar parte 2

En el gimnasio buchi está viendo a reika practicando gimnasia, esta termina y está lista para irse

Reika: ¿y bien, todo está bien entre saburou y tú?

Buchi: algo así, está muy diferente

Reika: ¿porque no tratas de hablar con él?

Buchi: es estado intentando eso como por 3 semanas o no hace caso o se va, y ayer nisiquiera fue capaz de estrecharme la mano, eso es frialdad

Reika: descuida que eso se le pasara pronto

Buchi: quizás tengas razón

Saburou entra al salón

Buchi: y hablando del rey de roma

Saburou: ¿buchi que te parece si terminaos lo de ayer?

Buchi: sabes que no me gustan las cosas incompletas, además de que tarde o temprano pediría la revancha

Buchi y saburou se ponen en posición de combate y empiezan, buchi esquiva todos los golpes de saburou y la pelea termina con buchi ganado

Buchi:¡sí!, ¿te ayudo?, es mejor dejarlo en empate

Buchi lvanta a saburou del suelo y reika se alegra de que estén hablando

Reika: hacia tiempo que no los veía juntos

De pronto los bombillos y contactos eléctricos empiezan a chispear de los cuales sale una esfera eléctrica que empiza a lanzar rayos

Reika:¿¡que es eso!?

Buchi: ¡reika, cuaidado!

Buchi logra salvar a reika de uno de los rayos de la esfera y se refugian en el depósito deportivo

Saburou: pensé que esas cosas del mundo virtual no podían atacarnos aqui

Buchi: sea lo que sea, tenemos que ir a la fábrica a averiguarlo

Reika: ustedes dos no se irán hasta que me expliquen qué está pasando

Buchi: no hay tiempo, tenemos que….

Reika: si hay tiempo y me llevaran con ustedes, quizás pueda ayudar

Saburou: buchi hazlo, puede que sea de ayuda

Buchi: está bien, te explicaremos en el camino a la fábrica

Buchi, saburou y reika salen del gimnasio en dirección al parque para ir a la fábrica, buchi le va contando a reika lo de lyoko mientras van entrando en la fábrica, mientras tanto asuka despierta en la enfermería donde están su padre y obusama

Asuka: ahh… ¿Qué paso?

Director soryu: calmate nena, solo te electrocutaste con tu secador

Asuka: ¡no!, fue la súper no sé qué de benzo en la fábrica, hay no, taishou y los demás están en peligro hay que ir a ayudarlos rápido

Director soryu: por favor calmate, todo está bien

Asuka: ¡no, todo está mal, hay que ir haya ahora mismo!

Asuka se levanta de la cama y se va corriendo al parque y es seguida por el director y obusama

Obusama: su hija esta demente

En la fábrica

Todo el mundo llega para ayudar a benzo con la materialización de mana y le pregunta a buchipor que trajo a reika

Benzo: ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Buchi: nos atacaron en el gimnasio y ella insistió en venir con nosotros

Benzo: esta bien, ira con ustedes a lyoko, así que prepárense

Todos: muy bien

Benzo: buchi, kenji y taishou, entren primero a los escáneres

Reika: ¿es seguro?

Buchi: ¿Por qué, tienes miedo?, jejeje

Reika: grrr

Benzo: bien, aquí vamos

 _Transferir buchi_

 _Transferir kenji_

 _Transferir taishou_

 _Escanear buchi_

 _Escanear kenji_

 _Escanear taishou_

VIRTUALIZACION

Benzo: reika, saburou, entren al escáner

 _Transferir reika_

 _Transferir saburou_

 _Escanear reika_

 _Escanear saburou_

VIRTUALIZACION

En lyoko

Reika cae al suelo del sector del hielo y todos se quedan mirándola

Buchi: ese kimono no te queda nada mal

Reika: vaya, estoy… hermosa

Benzo: esperen, ¿qué es eso?, una torre esta roja

Buchi: quizás es por eso que la esfera nos ataco en el mundo real, las torres sirven como nexo entre el mundo real y lyoko

Benzo: tienes razón, le diré a mana que venga aquí, quizá podamos utilizarla para materializarla

En la torre del sector del bosque mana esta sentada cuando escucha la voz de benzo

Benzo: mana, ve al sector de hielo, los demás están esperándote

Mana: benzo, hace rato sentí unas pulsasiones en el suelo, ¿Qué eran?

Benzo: hay una torre roja en el sector de hielo, ve para haya

Mana: entendido

Mana se deja caer de la plataforma al flujo de datos, sale a la torre del sector de hielo donde se encuentra con los demás

Kenji: tú debes ser mana, guao, para ser una chica virtual eres muy bonita, benzo si que tiene muy buen gusto

Saburou: no hay tiempo para ligar tenemos que ir a la torre roja

Kenji: esta bien, esta bien, mi culpa

El grupo se dirige a la torre roja, mientras tanto en el mundo real asuka, obusama y el director soryu están fuera de la alcantrilla

Asuka: bajamos aquí

Director soryu: ¿no seria mejor llamar a la policía?

Obusama: si, es mejor dejar que la policía se ocupe de esto

Asuka: no tenemos que ir, a menos que quieran que los policías vean el cuerpo carbonizado de benzo y los demás

El director baja con obusama y asuka a la alcantarilla mientras que la esfera eléctrica se dirige a la fabrica para acabar con benzo,en lyoko el grupo se dirige a toda velocidad a la torre cuando de repente salen unos cangrejos para atacarlos

Taishou: ¿cangrejos?, que rico, que alguien pase la salsa

Bucho: ¡nos disparan!

Reika: ¿y yo que hago, no tengo armas?

Reika empieza a buscar en su traje haste que encuentra un par de abanicos con flores

Reika: ¿ abanicos?, ¿ y que hare con ellos?

Kenji: prueba lanzarlos

Reika lanza los abanicos hacia un cangrejo cortándole las patas y regresan a ella

Reika: me los quedo

Los cangrejos empiezan a dispararles a los chicos, empiezan a defenderse y a pelear contra ellos, en la fábrica la esfera se muestra en la cámara de seguridad donde es vista por benzo

Benzo: kenji, te tengo un buen ejemplo para lo de química

Kenji: ¿en serio?, ¿Qué es?

Benzo: una esfera eléctrica asesina, apúrense a llevar a mana a la torre

Kenji: claro, hiyaaa

Kenji salta sobre un cangrejo y le clava su sable , en el símbolo, lo que hace que explote y desaparezca

Kenji: salten sobre ellos y ataquen el símbolo

Todos: entendido

Buchi; saburou, lánzame sobre el

Saburou: listo

Saburou lanza a buchi sobre un cangrejo y logra apuñalarlo en el símbolo con su cuchillo largo y lo destrulle pero es derribado por el disparo de otro cangrejo, cae muy duro al suelo y le clavan una tenasa en el abdomen haciendo que pierda todos sus puntos de viday es desvirtualizado

Buchi: mana ve a la torre, saburou protégela

Saburou: vamos mana

Mana: si

Mana se dirige a la torre escoltada por saburou, mientras que los demás se quedan combatiendo los cangrejos

Kenji: toma esto y esto, ouch

Taishou: ¡kenji!, aghh

Kenji y taishou son desvirtualizados por los disparos continuos de los cangrejos, reika se dirige a donde están saburou y mana para ayudarlos, pero un mega tanque los acorrala, mana de pronto se sienta a meditar y crea inconscientemente una barrera de hielo que bloque al mega tanque

Reika: ¿tú hiciste eso?

Mana: si, eso creo

Saburou: esa pared no durara mucho, mana ve a la torre, estamos cerca

Reika y saburou se quedan a luchar contra el megatanque, en el mundo real la esfera llega al salón del computador donde electrocuta a benzo, asuka , el director y obusama llega para ver como la esfera se para sobre el proyector y obusama se lanza sobre ella

Director soryu: ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Obusama: ya veras

La esfera electrocuta a obusama y lo lanza a la pared dejando inconsciente

Asuka: taishou ayúdame

En lyoko reika y saburou están luchan contra el megatanque, el mega tanque lanza una onda de choque que hace que reika sea desvirtualizada, saburou logra esquivarlo e impactar un golpe con su martillo

Saburou: ven por mi bola de bowling gigante

El mega tanque carga varios disparos de energía que saburou logra bloquear pero al final cae derrotado y desvirtualizado a manos del mega tanque, mana logra entrar en la torre roja, donde de repente aparece una especie de panel con una interface

Mana: ¿que es esto?, supongo que debo poner la mano aquí

Al colocar la mano en la pantalla aparece:

CODE-LAIN

Mana: ¿lain?

CODE-LYOKO

La torre es desactivada y regresa a su color azul, haciend0 que la esfera eléctrica desaparezca en el mundo real y el grupo sale de los escáneres a la sala de la computadora, donde encuentran a asuka y al director y asuka trata de abrazar a taishou, pre la esquiva

Asuka: ¡taishou!

Taishou: asuka, traidora

Asuka: ¿Por qué traidora?

Taishou: porque te pedí que no le dijeras nada a nadie y ahora tenemos que explicarle lo que esta pasando a tu papa y a obusama

Asuka: pero te estaba ayudando, de no ser por mi esa cosa electrica habría asado a benzo

Taishou: no, nosotros hicimos todo, además hubieras aydado de verdad si no le hubieras dicho a tu papa de esto

Director soryu: esta bien dejen de discutir, benzo te ordeno que apages esa cosa y luego me explicaras que esta pasando

Benzo: pero…

Director soryu: sin peros

Benzo: ya se, chicos tengo una idea, pero no se si les guste

Buchi: sea lo que sea hazlo ahora

Benzo: volver al pasado ahora

Benzo introduce un código en la computadora y hace que salga una luz segadora que cubre toda la ciudad y el grupo aparece en el cafetín en el dia anterior

Kenji: ¿Por qué regresamos de la nada aquí?

Benzo: es que active un programa que permite a todos los que hayan sido escaneados regresar al pasado

Taishou: ósea viaje en el tiempo

Reika: ¿entonces podemos ir a cualquier punto de la historia?

Benzo: no, este programa consume mucha energía, además de que necesitamos la computadora para activarlo, así que si fuéramos a la edad media no podríamos regresar, por lo que solo lo usaremos para regresar al día anterior y en caso de emergencia

Reika: entiendo

Kenji: lo que sea para evitar los castigos del gordo llorón

Kenji: tu siempre con eso, pero hay cosas más importantes de las cuales hablas, como XANA

Saburou: quien es ese

Benzo: el virus que hizo los monstruos y la esfera eléctrica, eso me recuerda vayamos a mi estudio, quiero mostrarles algo

En el estudio

Benzo: pude ligar mi computadora fija y mi laptop a la super computadora, asi que podremos hablar con mana en cualquier parte, saluda mana

Mana: como están

Buchi: increíble

Mana: benzo, tengo que decirte algo, cuando desactive en la torre roja recordé cual era mi verdadero nombre

Benzo:¿y cuál es?

Lain: lain, me gustaría que me llamaran así de ahora en adelante

Benzo: claro, prometo que te materializare en el mundo real para que puedas estar con nosotros

Buchi: y nosotros prometemos ayudar a benzo, además de combatir contra XANA y frustrar todos y cada uno de sus planes

Lain: ¿enserio harán eso por mí?

Todos: lo haremos

Lain: muchas gracias, estare esperando con ansias el dia que puedan materializarme

Benzo: nosotros también te esperaremos lain

Este es el primer capitulo de code-ON LAIN, espero que les haya gustado

Nota: anna no se convertirá en una guerrera lyoko haste el capitulo 6


	4. peluche gozilla

Nota: apareceran personajes de bleach y otros animes a lo largo del fic

Peluche godzilla

Han pasado 3 meses desde la activación de XANA y lain, en el colegio está preparando las decoraciones para el baile del día de showa, todo el mundo está emocionado y la reportera momo hinamori cubrirá el evento

Momo: probando, probando, 1, 2,3, aquí la reportera momo hinamori desde el gimnasio donde se dará el baile de graduación, pero no nos dejaron entrar en plena decoración, pero aprovecharos para entrevistar a los que entren y salgan, y aquí viene asuka, la diva, asuka, ¿te sorprendería ser la próxima reina del baile aun después de haber ganado 3 años seguidos?, nuestros televidentes quisieran saberlo

Asuka: niña yo solo hablo con reporteros profesionales, así que no me preguntes nada

Shinji: aquí no hay nada que ver

Shinji pone su mano sobre la cámara de tatsuki y la apaga

Asuka: no entiendo cómo le permitieron a los bebes de primer año estar en la graduación y tú no deberías estar espiando a la gente con esa cámara y tus preguntas

Momo: ¿pero, qué hay de nuestra libertad de expresión?

Asuka: ustedes los niños pequeños no tienen libertades, y suerte encontrando una pareja, seguro hay alguien que querrá ir a la fiesta del patio de juegos contigo

Momo: lo hare, hay muchos hombres a los que les puedo preguntar

Asuka: pues inténtalo, quiero ver cómo te rechazan

Momo mira a taishou que está sosteniendo la escalera donde Anna está colgando los globos y serpentinas y le pregunta si quiere ir con ella

Momo: taishou, ¿querrías ir al baile conmigo?

Taishou: discúlpame momo, ya invite a Anna para ir contigo

Asuka: ves, ni siquiera taishou quiere ir contigo, porque no invitas a buchi, él está a tu altura, literalmente, jajaja

Momo: sí que eres mala

Tatsuki: momo espera

Momo se va llorando del gimnasio y va tatsuki para consolarla, mientras tanto benzo está en su estudio tratando de comunicarse con lain

Benzo: lain, ¿me escuchas?

Lain: hola, como estas

Benzo: estoy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?

Lain: muy bien

Benzo: ¿has notado algo extraño en las torres?

Lain: no hay nada inusual, ¿Cómo vas con la materialización?

Benzo: ya estoy avanzando en mi investigación, muy pronto podrás venir a vivir con nosotros

Lain: ¿enserio?, ya quiero verte en persona

Benzo: yo también; tengo que irme, los profesores me regañaran si no ayudo con la decoración del baile

Benzo lleva una caja llena de decoraciones al gimnasio y se encuentra con buchi y los demás

Benzo: ¿de qué me perdí?

Buchi: de nada, solo de taishou rompiéndole el corazón a una pobre niña

Saburou: pudiste haber sido más amable, hubieras dicho que sí, solo para el baile

Buchi(a través del micrófono): ¿aunque ya tenga pareja?

Taishou: pero asuka también fue muy mala con ella, si ser cruel es parte de ser reina de belleza entonces la reelegirán fácil

Kenji: tienes razón, pero lo difícil será hacer que la miss universo lo entienda

Buchi(a través del micrófono): ¿miss universo?, será la miss mi propio universo

Todo el mundo empieza a reírse del chiste de buchi excepto asuka que se enoja, en el salón de computación tatsuki encuentra a momo escondida y la trata de consolar

Tatsuki: no te preocupes, obusama dijo que no necesitamos pareja para ir así que está bien

Momo: pero igual asuka y todos los grandes se burlaran de nosotras

Tatsuki: por favor calmate

Momo: ¡no!, es más, ¡los odio a todos y te odio a ti también!

Tatsuki: esa niña no sabe de qué está hablando

En la bodega vieja momo está jugando con su duende de peluche

Momo: al menos tú si me entiendes señor elfo, no como esos grandes que siempre lo arruinan todo y se burlan de nosotros, si fuéramos más grandes que ellos no se reirían y nos harían caso

Tatsuki: momo, ¿ya dejaste de llorar?, recuerda que tenemos que hacer una entrevista

Momo: ya voy, quédate aquí, volveré pronto

Momo se va con tatsuki a hacer la entrevista, una torre se activa en lyoko y una especie de sustancia viscosa y negra sale del bombillo de la bodega y cae sobre el peluche de momo, poniéndolo bajo el control de XANA y se dirige a los vestidores para atacar a asuka que esta con shinji y rei

Asuka: ¿y tú que sigues haciendo aquí?, no eres nuestro escolta así que vete

Shinji: asuka estaba pensando, ¿querrías ir al baile conmigo?

Asuka: no gracias, eres lindo, pero iré sola para estar disponible cuando taishou quede plantado por la flaca inglesa y se venga arrastrando a mí, lleva a ayanami o a reika

Shinji: reika ya ira con buchi y rei quiere ir con kenji

Rei: puedo ir contigo si quieres, igual kenji está muy ocupado con otras mujeres como para prestarme atención

Asuka: esta echo, puedes irte, rei a cambiarnos

Asuka y rei entran al vestidor y se empiezan a cambiar y rei empieza a reprocharle lo que le hizo a momo

Rei: fuiste muy dura con ella hace rato

Asuka: ¿con quién?

Rei: con momo hinamori, la ofendiste muy feo y sabes que es así

Asuka: y que, como es posible que esa loca se atreviera a invitar a taishou, yo soy la única que debe llevarlo de la mano, igual soy la diva de este colegio

Asuka saca de su locker una regleta donde conecta su secadora, rizadora, plancha de pelo y su teléfono del cual reproduce música, algo está debajo del banco y se mueve al lado de asuka, haciendo que todos los aparatos hagan corto circuito y le caigan cosas encima y asustando a rei

Estudiante niña: ¿escucharon lo que paso?, asuka y rei fueron atacadas en los vestidores

Asuka y rei salen llorando con el director

Director soryu: no hay nada que ver aquí asi que regresen a sus clases

Benzo y el grupo están escuchando la conversación y se preguntan si XANA tiene que ver con eso

Buchi: será mejor asegurarnos de que nuestro amigo XANA no está detrás de esto

Reika: sip

El grupo se dirige a los vestidores a observar la escena del crimen

taishou: ¿y bien, que opinan?

Benzo: no es nada grave, solo un montón de aparatos conectados a la misma toma de corriente que causaron un corto circuito

Reika: la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Qué clase de persona trae al colegio una regleta?, es decir, tenía conectada una depiladora, secadora, rizadora, plancha y celular al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué esperabas?, y casi se me olvida el estimulador cerebral

Kenji: asuka es muy boba, quizás nunca supo cómo usarlo

Benzo:…..

En el gimnasio ya terminaron las clases y las decoraciones, y ya todos están listos para irse a arreglar para el baile

Anna: me voy a mi casa, las clases y decoraciones son un poco fastidiosas

taishou: no te quejes, al menos tienes buena presión de agua caliente

anna se va y los guerreros de lyoko se quedan conversando de lo que paso en los vestidores y benzo está cuestionando si es XANA el que ataco

buchi: ¿estás seguro de que es solo un cortocircuito?, esto tiene XANA escrito por todas partes

kenji: buchi tiene razón, no hay que olvidar esa esfera eléctrica que casi nos deja como chicharrón frito

benzo: no parece gran cosa

taishou: ¿no es gran cosa?, el vestidor estaba destrozado, además de que escuche que a obusama y a otras personas los ataco un duende gigante, esto tiene que ser obra de XANA

buchi: está decidido, iré a lyoko mientras que los demás se quedan aquí para proteger el colegio

benzo: no, es muy peligrosa una misión en solitario

kenji: entonces iré con buchi, los demás quédense y cambien a modo de control de daños

benzo: está bien, vamos

benzo, kenji y buchi van al bloque abandonado donde entran a la alcantarilla para ir a la fábrica, en la fábrica benzo baja a la sala de la computadora, mientras que buchi y kenji van al nivel inferior donde están los escáneres

benzo: lain, ¿me escuchas?

Lain: fuerte y claro, ¿qué pasa?

Benzo: hay una torre activada en el sector de las montañas

Lain: ya estoy ahí

Benzo: bien, mandare a buchi y a kenji para ayudarte, ¿chicos están listos?

Kenji: cuando quieras

Benzo: muy bien

 _Transferir buchi_

 _Transferir kenji_

 _Escanear buchi_

 _Escanear kenji_

 _VIRTUALIZACION_

Buchi y kenji aparecen en el sector de las montañas donde se encuentran con lain para llevarla a la torre

Kenji: que tal lain, tan hermosa como siempre

Lain: gracias

Benzo: no es por molestar a los tortolitos, pero XANA mando a su comité de bienvenida para recibirlos

Buchi: yo me encargo

Kenji: guarda algo para mí

Buchi y kenji se ponen a atacar a las cucarachas, buchi recibe un disparo en la pierna y pierde 10 puntos de vida

Benzo: ¡buchi, acabas de perder 10 puntos de vida!

Buchi: dime algo que no sepa

Kenji: ustedes váyanse, yo hare puré a estas papas

Buchi y reika empiezan a correr pero son interceptados por tres cucarachas, buchi logra vencerlas consu cuhillo largo, pero una antes de ser destruida dispara un láser a una piedra haciendo que se caiga, buchi cruza los brazos y de repente aparece un escudo que lo protege a él y a lain de las piedras

Buchi: ¿que es esto, un escudo?

Benzo: sea lo que sea no te detengas

De repente una piedra hace tropezar a lain, cayendo al vacio, pero es salvada por buchi que clava sus uñas afiladas en la pared rocosa

Buchi: la próxima ves mira por donde pisas

Lain: benzo, encontramos una cueva, ¿A dónde lleva?

Benzo: es un atajo a la torre, vayan por ahí

Buchi: bien le dire a kenji, ¡kenji!

Kenji: ya vine

Buchi: este es una atajo a la torre, vamos, las damas primero (hace un gesto caballeresco)

Buchi, kenji y lain entran en la cueva y le preguntan a benzo como van las cosas en el mundo real

Kenji: ¿cómo van las cosas haya afuera?

Benzo: ya me adelante, ¿taishou, como van las cosas en el colegio?

Taishou: tenemos un contratiempo, y uno muy grande, el peluche salio del colegio

Lain: hay no, si el peluche sigue así se ira haciendo más peligroso e ira atacando a todos sus enemigos y todos los que estén relacionados con ellos

Taishou: ¡no!,Anna, yo ire a buscarla, ustedes quédense aquí y protejan el colegio

Taishou se va dejando solos a reika y a saburou

Saburou: espera,¿ siempre es asi de impulsivo?

Reika: lo ha hecho tantas veces que perdí la cuenta

En lyoko buchi, kenji y lain salen de la cueva y se encuentran con un cangrejo

Benzo: hay no un cangrejo, ¡cuidado!

Buchi: váyanse, yo tengo que saludar a un viejo amigo

Kenji: de acuerdo, lain sube

Lain: si

Kenji: ¡supersprint!

Buchi: ¿qué esperas cangrejo deformado?, ven aquí para que te haga sopa

Kenji empieza a cargar a lain yéndose a gran velocidad, mientra que buchi empieza a esquivar esquivar los laseres del cangrejo pero varios le dan, haciendo que pierda muchos puntos de vida

Benzo: buchi, solo te quedan 40 puntos de vida

Buchi: no te preocupes Einstein, hare sopa de cangrejo para cenar

Buchi esquiva con éxito los disparos el cangrejo y salta sobre el cangrejo clavándole su cuchillo en el símbolo de XANA y lo destruye

Buchi: ¡si!, eso es para que aprendas a clavarle las tenazas a otros

Benzo: deja las celebraciones para luego, ve a donde están lain y kenji

Buchi: perdón, ya voy

En el mundo real Anna ya está lista para el baile y taishou llega a buscarla para advertirle del peluche gigante

Anna: taishou, ¿Qué haces aquí, me vienes a buscar?

Taishou: algo así, ¿tu mama esta?

Anna: no, ¿porque?

Taishou: no hay tiempo de explicar hay que irnos, nos persiguen

Anna: ¿Quién nos persigue?

El peluche gigante llega a la casa de anna aplastando unos caro y ella se asusta

Taishou: ¡eso nos persigue!

Taishou se lleva a Anna al colegio, siendo perseguidos por el duende de peluche gigante por toda la ciudad, al llegar al colegio taishou se reúne con reika y saburou y Anna asustada le pregunta a taishou que esta pasando

Anna: ¿pero qué diablos está pasando?

Saburou: larga historia

Taishou: lo importante ahora es evacuar el lugar, yo evacuo el baile, ustedes evacuen los salones

Todos: si

Taishou entra al gimnasio donde se está llevando el baile y se encuentra con asuka y se burla de el por haber sido (aparentemente) plantado por Anna

Asuka: pero miren quien decidio venir arrastrándose, la próxima que quieras llevar a alguien a una fiesta llámame

Taishou: estas loca si piensas que estare pegado a ti por 3 horas

Director soryu: atención, se esta a punto de elgir a la reina del baile

Asuka: no importa, este es mi momento de brillar

Asuka sube al escenario con las demás participantes, después de llevarse a cabo las votaciones el director esta a punto de anunciar a la reina, pero taishou interrumpe la elección para advertirle a la gente del duende de peluche gigante

Taishou( por el micrófono): ¡atención a todos!, ¡deben evacuar el lugar inmediatamente!,¡no es un simulacro, un duende de peluche gigante!

Obusama: ¡lo sabía, sabía que era el peluche el que me ataco esta tarde!

Todo el mundo se empieza a reir y asuka se enoja porque piensa que están tratando de sabotear su coronación

Asuka: ¿no ven lo que están haciendo?, están tratando de arruinar mi 4ta coronación de reina, almenos pudiste inventar a King Kong o a godzilla

El suelo empieza a temblar y llega el duende gigante rompiendo la ventana, haciendo que todos salgan del gimnasio dejando a taishou a su merced, mientras tanto en lyoko kenji y lain llegaron a la torre pero son bloqueados por unos cubos, pero buchi llega para ayudar a kenji

Buchi: ya llegue, ¿listo para divertirte?

Kenji: por supuesto, ¡triplicacion!

Kenji se triplica a si mismo y los clones atacan y destruyen algunos cubo, buchi golpea a puño limpio un cubo y lo lanza al vacio del sector de las montañas, dejando el paso libre a lain para desactivar la torre

Buchi: lain, rápido, ¡entra y desactiva la torre!

Lain entra en la torre, en el mundo real taishou está escapando del peluche pero es tropieza y cae, cuando está a punto de ser aplastado por el duende de peluche gigante es salvado por Anna

Taishou: gracias Anna

Anna: de nada, ahora a correr

El peluche persigue a taishou y anna y quedan acorralados en una esquina, en lyoko, lain esta en la torre y coloca su mano en la interfaz para desactivar la torre

CODE-LAIN

CODE-LYOKO

Lain: torre desactivada

Al desactivarse la torre el peluche se apaga y regresa a su estado normal, benzo está listo para activar la vuelta al pasado

Benzo: ¡volver al pasado ahora!

Taishou y anna están a punto de besarse, pero este la interrumpe porque ve la luz del viaje en el tiempo

Taishou: ¿estas lista para un viaje al pasado?

Anna: ¿Qué?

La luz envuelve toda la ciudad y todos regresan a la mañana mientras colgaban las decoraciones, momo vuelve a preguntarle a taishou si quiere ir con ella

Momo: taishou, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Taishou: claro, no creo que a Anna le moleste, ¿verdad Anna?

Anna: ah, para nada, igual estaba indecisa si llevarte a ti o a saburou

Taishou: entonces espérame aquí a las 7

Momo: si

Asuka: ¡que esto es imposible, se supone que debía llevarme a mí!

Taishou: perdón asuka, te invitare un helado cuando te salgan una o dos neuronas

Rei: karma, cobrado; es más, kenji

Kenji: ¿sí?

Rei: ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Kenji: claro, ¿Cómo podría rechazar a tan bella flor?

Rei: basta, me sonrojas

Asuka: genial, ahora seré yo la única sin pareja

Shinji: no es necesario, ¿señorita haría el favor de compartir conmigo la pieza de esta noche?

Asuka: esta bien, solo porque eres el único disponible

Final del tercer capitulo


	5. rodaje peligroso

Rodaje peligroso

En el colegio están mostrando una película de terror, sadako vs kayako, al terminar la película el grupo está discutiendo sobre la película

Benzo: totalmente ridícula

Taishou: vaya, estuvo buenísima

Buchi: algo lenta, pero aceptable

Kenji: lo efectos no fueron TAAAAN buenos, pero las actrices estaban muy lindas, como quisiera salir con una de ellas

Reika: ¿entonces fueron los efectos de las actrices los que te impresionaron?

Saburou: donjuán al ataque

Kenji: ¡oye!

Todos se empiezan a reir y son interrumpidos por el director

Director soryu: muy bien la película que acaban de mostrarnos es sin duda…. Interesante, bueno como invitado especial aquí está el director que hizo esta película posible, todo el mundo salude al señor Koji shiraishi

Todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir y el director de la película empieza a hablar de su nueva película

Koji: muchas gracias a todos, me alegran que hayan disfrutado de esta película, estoy buscando locaciones para mi nueva película y estoy muy interesado en una fábrica que se encuentra en las cercanías de este colegio

Benzo: ¡¿una fábrica?! , Por favor que no sea la nuestra

Koji: pero no estén tristes, estoy haciendo el casting y estaba pensando si alguno de ustedes quisiera hacer la audición

Todo el mundo se emociona por la noticia y el cineasta dice que los interesados pidan el guion junto con su foto autografiada, en el cafetín el cineasta firmando las fotos y entregando el guion para la película, mientras tanto el grupo está pensando en que hacer para evitar que descubran la supercomputadora y los escáneres

Benzo: esto es un desastre, si hacen el rodaje en la fábrica descubrirán la supercomputadora y a Lain

Reika: entonces tenemos que hacer algo

buchi: ¿y cómo planeas sacar a un director de cine del lugar donde va a filmar?

Reika: no lo se

Taishou: no se preocupen, tengo una idea, buchi, reika vengan

Saburou: ¿si saben que puede meternos en una situación peor verdad?

Kenji: si, siempre que dice "no se preocupen", me preocupo y mucho

Taishou y los demas van donde esta koji y ve a asuka hablando con el

Asuka: ¿qué tal señor shiraishi?, soy una gran fan suya, me encantan sus películas

Koji: no culpo tu gusto, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de lo buen director que soy, ¿a quién le dedico este autógrafo?

Asuka: para asuka, una joven y prometedora actriz a la que le dará el papel principal

Koji: jajaja, lo siento niña, tendrás que hacer la audición si quieres ser la protagonista, pero escribiré en la foto para asuka, una chica muy audaz

Asuka: entonces deme un guion, esta diva subirá al escenario y se hará una estrella

Buhci: tienes razón en lo de ser una diva, en volverte estrella no lo creo

Asuka: pues buena suerte, eres tan bajito que la cámara apenas vera esa cabezota tuya y reika, eres tan fea que romperás los espejos del camerino

Buchi y reika: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE TU, BRUJA ARPIA!?

Asuka: chao

Buchi: ¡te lo advierto mujer, nadie me llama enano o cabezón y se sale con la suya!, espera a que….

Taishou agarra a buchi y le dice que es mejor no hacer nada

Taishou: buchi, por favor no hagas una escena

Buchi: bien, la única escena que hare será cuando haga la audición y me hagan el personaje principal, así pondré en su lugar a esa loca

Taishou: está bien, igual, ver a asuka derrotada no tendría precio

Buchi: buenos días señor shiraishi, por favor 3 guiones para la audición, no necesitamos autógrafos

Koji: ¿enserio no quieres un autógrafo?

Buchi: no gracias, igual me pedirán autógrafos cuando pase la audición y actué en la película

Koji: me gusta tu actitud, aquí están sus guiones

Buchi: muchas gracias

Taishou: yo no hare la audición, pero si quiere le puedo mostrarle la fábrica, conozco muy bien ese sitio

Koji: bien, te estaré esperando en la tarde

Buchi: ¿que fue todo eso?

Taishou: no es que tenga confianza en ti, es que si tú o reika no pasan la audición al menos podre convencerlo de hacer la película en otro sitio

Reika: tiene razón, además, tendríamos ojos dentro de la filmación

Buchi: yo…, de hecho es una buena idea

Buchi y los demás salen del cafetín para encontrarse con el resto del grupo

Kenji: ¿cómo les fue?

Buchi: tienes a dos actores y a un tramoyista

Benzo: ¿Qué?

Taishou: ellos harán la audición mientras que yo le mostrare la fábrica y tratare de convencerlo de filmar en cualquier otro sitio que no sea ahí

Benzo: no lo sé, suena un poco descabellado

Taishou: créeme, en cuanto le muestre la fábrica a ese director de cine no querrá filmar ahí

Kenji: pero si no funciona, si tú no logras convencerlo y ellos no logran pasar la audición, será mejor decirle chao a lain y a lyoko

Taishou: descuida, lo correremos de la fábrica de una u otra forma; bien tengo que irme, el director koji no se mostrara la fábrica solo

Buchi: nosotros también, tenemos que practicar nuestra actuación para la audición

Buchi, reika y taishou se van, dejando al resto del grupo aún más preocupado

Kenji: mi más sincera opinión, estamos perdidos

Benzo: si, este plan huele a fracaso

Saburou: llamare a un abogado

Kenji: ¿para qué?

Saburou: por si nos mandan a un juicio por esconder una supercomputadora militar, que, quizás, en primer lugar debimos reportar a las autoridades en lugar de meternos en ese estúpido mundo virtual

Benzo: será mejor no apresurarnos, quizás taishou lo convenza de no hacer la película ahí, igual es lo mejor que tenemos para proteger a lain

Kenji: tengo un plan B

En la fábrica taishou le está mostrando el lugar a koji shiraishi y está tratando de disuadirlo de filmar ahí

Koji: vaya, este lugar es mejor de lo que pensé, haremos una gran película aquí

Taishou: si, sería una muy buena locación si no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, este sitio es muy viejo y puede que se nos caiga el techo encima

Koji: pues mejor, me gustan las filmaciones peligrosas, los actores trabajan mejor bajo presión

Taishou: si es que no le preocupa la radiación, esta fábrica antes trabajaba con desechos radioactivos, la cerraron por lo mismo que evacuaron chernobyl, pero no se preocupe, será seguro en unos 15-20 años

Koji: ¿estás seguro?, según me dijeron aquí ensamblaban carros

Mientras tanto benzo, kenji y saburou estaban observando como taishou está ejecutando su "plan" y están pensando en actuar o no

Saburou: les dije que no podría hacerlo

Benzo: tenemos que hacer algo

Kenji: hagan lo que yo

Benzo, saburou y kenji empiezan a hacer ruidos como los de los fantasmas que asustan al director koji y se preocupan por eso

Koji: ¿Qué fue eso?

Taishou: ahh eso, si, unos amigos me contaron que un trabajador se voló lo que es la nariz para arriba de la cabeza solo quedando la mitad de su cabeza y un grito de agonía salido del inframundo, cerraron la fábrica por los asesinatos que ocurrieron después de eso, la gente pensó que era su fantasma arrancándole la parte de arriba de la cabeza de un mordisco y si no nos vamos rápido eso mismo nos pasará a nosotros

Koji: pues mejor, dicen que filmar en estos sitios le da más vibra de terror, oye tú conoces muy bien esta fábrica, ¿Qué te parece ser mi asesor técnico?

Taishou se da cuenta que sus amigos están en una plataforma de la fábrica escondidos haciéndole señas de que acepte

Todos: di que sí, di que si

Taishou: claro

Todos: ¡SI!, shhh

Koji: muy bien empiezas mañana

Taishou: pero no me dejaran faltar a clase

Koji: no te preocupes, hablare con tus padres y el director de tu colegio, iré mañana en la mañana a buscarte

Taishou: bien, hasta mañana

Koji se va y taishou va a sacar a benzo, kenji y saburou de su escondite

Taishou: ¿se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?

Kenji: te estábamos ayudando

Taishou: ya lo tenía convencido para no filmar aquí y ustedes salieron con eso de los ruidos de fantasmas, que porcierto no los hacían bien

Saburou: ¿convencido?, lo estabas alentando a hacer la película aquí

Taishou: lo sé, pero lo de los fantasmas lo emociono aún más

Kenji: pero igual aceptaste ser asesor técnico

Taishou: no sé si lo recuerdas pero dije que mi mama y los profesores no dejaran que falte a clases por semanas

Benzo: pero él los va a convencer de permitirte ir al rodaje

Taishou: bueno, recemos porque pueda convencerlos de dejarme ir al rodaje al menos después de clases

Al dia siguiente en el colegio koji saca a taishou de clase y lo lleva a la oficina del director donde están su mama y el director soryu

Taishou (pensando): como me metí en este lio, no solo un director de cine me va a secuestrar, sino que me llevare un regaño de mi madre y del director

Señora yamano: no sé si mi hijo debería participar, no puede faltar tanto a clase, sobre todo si es el rodaje de una película que tarda meses en completarse

Koji: pero también tomare prestados a algunos de sus niños si pasan la audición

Director soryu: es diferente, usted solo los llamara en la tarde y los fines de semana, además de que en este momento no están tan atareados, un asesor técnico es como el segundo director de la película, de seguro lo necesitara todo el día, lo siento pero no

Koji: pero pondré los nombres de los dos en los créditos

Director soryu: mi respuesta es no

Koji y taishou salen de la oficina del director

Koji: no entiendo como no dijo que si, prometí poner su nombre en los créditos

Taishou: bueno, no todo es como lo queremos en la vida

Asuka: yo puedo arreglar eso

Taishou: ¿Cómo?

Asuka: que te parece si convenzo a tu mama y a mi papi de dejarte participar, si el director de cine me da un papel en la película sin hacer la audición

Koji: hecho, pero más vale que lo hagas

Asuka: no se preocupe, ni mi papi se resiste a mis encantos, oh papi

Koji: esa chica es muy audaz

Pasan varios minutos y asuka sale de la oficina de su padre para darles la noticia

Koji: ¿Cómo te fue?

Asuka: mi papi acepto

Koji: ¡¿enserio?! , asuka eres la mejor

Asuka: no tiene que recordármelo, bien taishou y yo estamos en su película

Koji: por supuesto, ¿Cómo dejaría a alguien que me ayudo tanto por fuera?, iremos a la fábrica después de las audiciones

Asuka: taishou no espero a verte en el uniforme de asesor técnico, miau

Taishou: ok, solo mantente a 3 metros de mi ¿sí?

En la tarde el koji, taishou y asuka están juzgando a los actores que aspiran a la película, rechazando a varios en el proceso, reika sube al escenario y se prepara para hacer su audición

Reika: soy reika amano y vengo a audicionar para el papel principal femenino

Koji: bien reika, danos todo lo que tengas

Reika actúa las líneas de su personaje dejando a koji impresionado por su buena actuación y es aceptada en la película

Koji: debo ser honesto, es una de la mejores y más decentes actuaciones que he visto hoy, es muy probable que tengas el papel principal, igual te llamamos

Reika: muchas gracias

Asuka: ¿cómo acepto a esa bruja en la película?

Koji: ¿bruja?, esa niña tiene potencial como actriz, además de que me agradan mucho las chicas de pelo teñido

Asuka: aghh, que fiasco

Taishou: quizás deberías teñirte el cabello, quizás te daría más personalidad

Asuka: hmph

Koji: bien el siguiente

Anna: buenas tardes, soy Anna kakuzawa y vengo a hacer la audición

Taishou y asuka: ¿¡Anna!?

Koji: bien, sorpréndenos

Anna hace la audición actuando natural y perfectamente su papel dejando maravillado a koji

Koji: no puedo creerlo, usted se ganó el papel principal

Anna: ¿¡enserio!?

Koji: si, te sabes el guion al derecho y alreves, además de que sabes ejemplificar muy bien a tu personaje

Asuka: no puede meter a esta producción a la flaca británica, exijo una votación

Koji: quienes estén a favor de permitir a esta chica como nuestra protagonista alce la mano

Taishou y koji alzan la mano a favor de que anna sea la actriz principal y asuka la alza en contra

Koji: bien 2 contra uno, Anna, estas en la película

Anna: ¡SI!  
koji: que pase el siguiente

Buchi: damas y caballeros, y asuka, yo hirata tadakatsu vengo a hacer la audición para el papel principal masculino

Buchi hace la audición y apenas termina es aceptado para el protagonista masculino

Koji: niño lo hiciste muy bien, ¿actuaste en algo antes de esto?

Buchi: no, esta es mi primera actuación en la vida

Koji: pues eres un actor innato, de todos los que audicionaron hoy, eres el mejor

Buchi: ¡SI!, toma eso bruja pelirroja

Koji: bien, ya terminaron las audiciones, vengan mañana para empezar a filmar, reika, serás la actriz suplente de Anna

Koji se va y taishou se reúne con buchi y reika para felicitarlos por haber pasado la audición

Taishou: bien hecho, al menos los tres estaremos en la filmación

Buchi: la audición era lo fácil, lo difícil será sacar a ese director de la fábrica

Reika: no te preocupes pensaremos en algo

Mientras tanto benzo está en su casa trabajando en el programa de materialización de lain

Benzo: ¿lain, me escuchas?

Lain: fuerte y claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

Benzo: necesito que accedas a una torre y me mandes toda la información que puedas para poder acelerar tu materialización

Lain: ¿Por qué?

Benzo: harán el rodaje de una película en la fábrica y corremos el riesgo de que te descubran a ti y a la supercomputadora

Lain: está bien, estoy entrando en la torre

Lain entra en la torre del sector del hielo y empieza a teclear en la interfaz para mandarle a benzo los datos que necesita

Lain: te estoy mandando la información

Benzo: ya la descargue, bien, veamos qué puedo hacer con esto

Benzo se queda trabajando en su computadora toda la noche, al día siguiente tiashou y los demás van a la fábrica para empezar el rodaje

NOTA: desde este punto los personajes usan la ropa que usan fuera del colegio

Asuka: no puedo creer que yo asuka langley soryu vaya a participar en una superproducción, casi quisiera ser ustedes para admirarme

Buchi: déjame refrescarte la memoria arpía, a Anna, a Reika y a mí nos dieron el papel principal, tu seguramente serás un personaje secundario

Asuka: pero cuando vean mi potencial botaran a estas dos bobas a la calle y me darán el papel

Reika: escúchame, la única boba aquí eres tú, así que no te metas conmigo o con anna

Asuka: oblígame

Reika: bueno, ¿veamos qué tan linda eres cuando arranque cada pelo rojo de tu cabeza?

Asuka: ¿quieres pelear?, peleemos

Taishou: paren esta pelea de gatas que ya llegamos

Taishou y los demás llegan a la entrada de la fábrica donde se dará el rodaje

Portera: ¿tienen teléfonos?

Asuka: por supuesto, ¿quién no tendría teléfono en 2017?

Portera: decomisados

La portera decomisa los teléfonos para evitar filtraciones o chismes por las redes sociales

Portera: no se permiten celulares durante la filmación, así evitaremos filtraciones o chismes de la película

Taishou: ¿y si hay una emergencia en la que tengamos que llamar a nuestros padres?

Señora: los rodajes con este director son perfectos

Koji: muy bien todos acérquense, yo mismo he ideado un monstruo nuevo para esta película, les presento a Shub-Niggurat

Koji suelta el telón y deja ver una figura algo deforme de la cual sobresalen tentáculos, una boca que babea y patas de cabra retorcidas

Buchi: me recuerda mucho a un monstruo de las novelas de lovecraft

Koji: es que esta película esta inspirada en el universo lovecraftiano, lanzara una sustancia pegajosa de esa cavidad en su cuerpo

Buchi: como me alegra saber de alguien que disfrute de los libros de lovecraft tanto como yo

Taishou: de donde conoces a ese

Buchi: mi papa tiene casi todos los libros del autor y siempre los leo con mi hermano para discutirlos después

Asuka: tu y tu familia son unos raritos

Buchi: al menos yo tengo cerebro y no te atrevas a insultar a lovecraft

Taishou y reika: jajaja

Asuka: señor shiraishi, ¿me podira dar mi guion?, quisiera practicar mi actuación

Koji: Por supuesto, aquí tienes, léelo en voz alta

Koji le da a asuka un papel con su línea

Asuka: ¡AHHHH!

Koji: serás la primera víctima, puede que sean 2 minutos en pantalla, pero serán dos minutos de gloria

Asuka: nghh

Benzo se quedó dormido sobre su teclado y es despertado por lain

Lain: benzo, despierta

Benzo: ¿lain?, buenos días

Lain: buenos dias, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Benzo: yawnn, el teclado no es la mejor cama que digamos, ¿cómo vas?

Lain: pues ya estamos avanzando un poco

Benzo: pero necesitamos hacerlo lo más pronto posible, recuerda que todavía harán el rodaje

Lain: recuerda que la materialización no es nada fácil, además que con lo que llevamos hasta ahora solo podríamos materializar un pequeño mechón de pelo

Benzo: tienes razón, no quisiera que salieras tan deformada como kenji del escáner, por cierto, ¿hay una torre activada?

Lain: no, no he sentido ninguna pulsación desde la semana pasada

Benzo: pues te tengo buenas noticias, cree un programa para escanear lyoko en busca de torres activas

Lain: ¿enserio?

Benzo: si, en cuento te materialice no tendras que estar en lyoko

Mama de benzo: benzo, a desayunar

Benzo: ya bajo mama, bien dejare el escáner trabajando, ya vuelvo

En la fábrica empieza el rodaje de la película, buchi y Anna están ensayando sus líneas

Buchi: lista para salir en la gran pantalla

Anna: si, siempre quise ser actriz

Buchi: pues te tengo un consejo, no escuches a las pelirrojas, sobre todo si son gatas

La filmación se da con normalidad, benzo está en su casa trabajando en la materialización

Benzo: que extraño, no hay ninguna torre

Lain: pues sí, XANA nunca descansa tanto

Benzo: XANA ha estado tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, llamare a kenji y a saburou

Benzo llama a kenji y a saburou y les propone colarse en la fábrica

Kenji: hola, quien habla

Benzo: soy yo, benzo, ¿estás libre hoy?

Kenji: si, solo estaba practicando en mí casa, ¿Por qué?

Benzo: te necesito a ti y a saburou, nos infiltraremos en la fábrica

Kenji: cuenta conmigo

Benzo: bien, llama a saburou y nos vemos en el parque a las 2

Kenji: si

Benzo cuelga el teléfono, el escáner detecta una torre activada en el sector del hielo y se ve como un espectro posee el maniquí del monstruo, taishou se escapa de la filmación y va a la sala de la computadora donde llama a benzo

Taishou: ¿benzo me escuchas?

Benzo: taishou que bueno que llamas, XANA activo una torre

Taishou: ¡¿Qué?!

Benzo: no te preocupes, iremos en cuanto podamos

Asuka: pero que sala más interesante

Benzo: por favor dime que esa voz que oí no era asuka

Taishou: y hay llega asuka para empeorar las cosas, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no decir nada?

Asuka: ser tu novia, si no le dire de esto al director koji

Taishou: hecho

Koji: ¿¡quién hizo esto!?

Asuka y taishou suben y ven que el monstruo de la película despareció

Koji: ¿¡quién se robó a mi monstruo?! , vayan a buscarlo

Gente: pero

Koji: ¡ahora!

Todos se van a buscar al monstruo y taishou y asuka van juntos

Asuka: ¿no es esto romántico?, tu y yo tratando de resolver un crimen

Taishou: ¿benzo, donde estás? (entre dientes)

De repente se escucha un sonido extraño

Asuka: ¿que fue eso?

De repente el monstruo aparece poseído por XANA y pega con su baba a taishou y a asuka a la pared y se va

Asuka: ¿Por qué se fue?

Taishou: quizás nos está dejando para la merienda

Asuka: ¿qué?

Reika, buchi y Anna llegan a donde están taishou y asuka y reika saca una navaja con la cual empieza a cortar

Asuka: nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegra verte

Reika: no tienes que decírmelo

Benzo y los demás logran escabullirse en la fabrica y se encuentran con buchi y los demás

Taishou: gracias a dios llegaron, por favor aléjenme de esta loca pelirroja

Asuka:¡OYE!, eso no se le dice a la novia

Todos: ¿¡NOVIA!?

Kenji: no me digas que por fin nos traicionaste y te pasaste al lado oscuro

Taishou: no es verdad, todo esto es un chantaje, le dije que si para que no nos delatara con lo de la supercomputadora

Kenji: que bueno, al menos ya sé que el fin del mundo no se acerca y buchi me debes 5 dolares

Taishou: ¿apostaste contra mi?

Kenji: pues si, aposte que llegaría el día que asuka te volveria loco y te harías su novio, aunque fuera de mentira y parece que gane

Taishou: ¡me las pagaras!

Kenji: pero estoy corto de efectivo, jejeje

Koji: ¿oigan ustedes que hace aquí?, vengan

Koji se los lleva a todos a la vieja oficina de la fábrica

Koji: ¿ustedes 4 dejaron que lentes, músculos y el niño bonito entraran?

Asuka: no me pregunte a mí, ni los conozco

Taishou: que novia mas fiel

Asuka: no digas eso que saldremos de esta los juntos (susurrando)

Taishou: preferiría una represalia

Kenji: entramos porque siempre dejan la puerta trasera abierta

Koji: ni una palabra, seguro ustedes tres tienen a mi monstruo

Saburou: nosotros no sabemos nada

Koji: pues si no veo a mi monstruo en 5 segundos todos prepárense para una seria demanda

El monstruo aparece detrás del director y todos se asustan

Koji: ¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?

Buchi: yo diría que los tiene atrás

Koji: ¡AHHHHH!

El monstruo lanza a koji a la pared dejándolo inconsciente

Taishou: buchi, tú y reika quédense aquí y contenga shub-lo que sea, los demás iremos a lyoko

Anna: ¿qué es lyoko?

Taishou y los demás se van al sotano de la fábrica seguidos por Anna, benzo se da cuenta que Anna se coló en el ascensor y entro con ellos a la sala del monitor

Benzo: ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Saburou: se coló

Lain: ¿hay alguien más aparte de ustedes?

Anna: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Benzo: la chica dentro de la computadora, pero tienes que irte

Anna: no puedo ayudar, además de que a veces actúan muy raro y ya sé porque

Taishou: hagamos una votación, quien quiera que Anna se una al grupo digan a favor y los que no en contra

Taishou: a favor

Kenji: a favor

Saburou: en contra

Benzo: en contra

Benzo: somos dos contra dos, lain, es tu turno

Lain: a favor, es su amiga, además de que le han estado escondiendo muchas cosas, así que tiene derecho a ser parte del grupo

Saburou: nunca pensé que diría eso

Taishou: pues acostúmbrate, cuando la benzo la materialice nos dará unos cuantos sermones mas

Benzo: bien anna ve a la sala de escáneres

Anna: bien

Todos bajan a la sala de escáneres y benzo está listo para virtualizar a anna

Benzo: entra en el escáner

Anna: seguro que es seguro

Taishou: si, solo estate quieta

Anna: ok

Benzo: prepárense

 _Transferir Anna_

 _Transferir taishou_

 _Transferir saburou_

 _Escanear Anna_

 _Escanear taishou_

 _Escanear saburou_

Benzo: 1 por el dinero, 2 por el show, 3 para prepararse y…

 **VIRTUALIZACION**

En lyoko Anna cae al piso desorientada y mira a su alrededor confundida, se examina y nota que su ropa ha cambiado

Anna: ¿¡Dónde estoy, porque estas vestidos asi y A QUE HORA ME CAMBIE!?

Benzo: es normal que te sientas asi, te acostumbraras, kenji, entra al escáner

Kenji entra al escáner y es virtualizado

Benzo: prepárate

 _Transferir kenji_

 _Escanear kenji_

 **VIRTUALIZACION**

kenji es transportado al sector del hielo junto con los demás

kenji: Anna estas bellísima

taishou: no le pongas un dedo encima

kenji: claro, me alejare de tu valquiria

Anna: ¿qué quiso decir?

Taishou: nada

Lain: oigan, torre activada, cuando quieran

Taishou y kenji: perdón

El grupo empieza a correr y son perseguidos por un enjambre de avispones

Anna: ¿¡que son esas cosas!?

Taishou: son monstruos de XANA

Los avispones empiezan a disparar y taishou saca sus pistolas, las transforma en metralletas y empieza a disparar a los avispones

Taishou: lleven a lain a la torre, yo me quedo con estos fenómenos

Kenji: si

Taishou se queda a pelear mientras que los demás siguen corriendo y ya pueden ver la torre, pero están muy lejos

Saburou: cómo vamos a llegar, está muy lejos

Kenji: síganme

Kenji y los demás entran a un túnel de hielo y kenji se desliza sobre el como si de una patineta se tratara

Kenji: ¡yihaaa!, debería hacer maletas y mudarme aquí

Los demás: ¡whoa!

Saburou: ¡fue una muy mala idea seguirte!

Todos salen del túnel y caen al piso

Kenji: ven aquí mi valquiria

Kenji atrapa a Anna, le lanza una mirada seductora y trata de besarla pero lo detiene y abofetea

Anna: no soy una chica fácil

Saburou: muchas gracias por ayudarnos

Kenji: ¿están bien?

Saburou: bueno, nos hiciste deslizarnos por un túnel de hielo estrecho y caímos de cara, pero fuera de eso estamos bien, solo vallamos a la torre y acabemos con esto para golpearte en el mundo real( gesto amenazador)

Kenji: ok (nervioso)

El grupo se dirige a la torre, pero se lain da cuenta que algo está mal cuando llega

Lain: esto no está bien

Saburou: ¿Qué pasa?

Lain: hay dos torres activas

Todos: ¿¡2!?

Benzo: a XANA le encanta hacer de las suyas, es una reproducción holográfica para confundirnos

Kenji: genial, pronto nos enfrentaremos a hordas de monstruos y por encima tenemos que elegir una de dos torres, las cosas allá afuera no pueden estar peor

En el mundo real buchi, reika y asuka están huyendo del monstruo lanzándole cosas para distraerlo y retenerlo

Asuka: ¿¡porque siempre corro con la fea y el enano!?

Reika: pues tú tampoco eres miss universo

Buchi: entren aquí

Buchi y las demás entran al closet para esconderse

Asuka: genial, simplemente genial, no solo me persigue un alienígena, sino me toca encerrarme un closet con la fea

Reika: pues estar contigo no es del todo cómodo

Asuka y reika están discutiendo y buchi las está mirando y pensando

Buchi (pensando): que bien, atrapado en una closet con dos chicas bonitas…, lástima que sean tan fastidiosas

Asuka: ¡pero mi gusto en ropa es mucho mejor, seguramente tienes un montón de conjuntos como el que traes!

Reika: ¡al menos no soy una compra adicta que la castigaron por sobregirar la tarjeta de su padre!

Asuka: solo me la quitaron y me prohibieron ir al centro comercial por 2 meses

Reika: es lo mismo que estar castigada

Buchi: las dos ya basta

Asuka y reika: ¡ELLA EMPEZO!

Buchi: no me importa quien empezó, hay que salir de aquí antes de que me vuelvan loco

Asuka: y cuál es tu plan señor sabelotodo, shub-no sé qué está afuera, ¿o tu cerebro es tan pequeño como tú?

Buchi: primero, no me digas enano y segundo, tengo una idea

Buchi empieza a sacar varias piezas metálicas y les dice a reika y asuka que se los pongan

Reika: ¿y esto?  
buchi: pónganselo, nos servirá de protección

Asuka: ni loca me pondría eso, el metal no va con mi pelaje

Buchi: ok, si derrotamos a ese maniquí y se sabe lo que paso aquí, nos darán todo el crédito, si nos ayudas, al menos aparecerás en las noticias y en la primera plana

Asuka: está bien

Buchi, reika y asuka salen del closet con sus armaduras improvisadas y empiezan a atacar al monstruo, en lyoko, el grupo está tratando de decidir en cual torre entrar, pero de repente aparece un grupo de cubos y dos mega tanques

Kenji: y hablando de duplicar los problemas, lain y yo nos ocupamos de los cubos, ustedes destruyan a los megatanques, ¡HIYAAA!

Anna: esperen, una lección rápida de combate

Saburou: veo que tienes una espada y un latigo, úsalos para atacarlos, los monstruos tiene una especie de diana u ojo, trata de darles ahí para destruirlos

Anna: entendido

Anna y saburou empiezan a esquivar disparos de los mega tanques, mientras que kenji está usando triangulo para destruir 2 cubos

Kenji: van 2, pero faltan 12, ya se, ¡lain!

Lain: ¿si?

Kenji: crea un bloque de hielo sobre ellos

Lain: pero están muy dispersos

Kenji: yo los reuniré, hazlo cuando te diga, ¡supersprint!

Kenji utiliza su supersprint para ir reuniendo y acorralando cubos para que lain pueda aplastarlos a todos de una vez

Kenji: ¡ahora!

Lain: HAAAAAA (canción de sintonización)

Aparece un bloque gigante de hielo, kenji se aleja y los cubos son aplastados en un segundo

Lain y kenji: ¡SI!

Mientras tanto anna y saburou están luchando con los megatanque, un disparo le da a Anna haciendo que pierda la mitad de sus puntos de vida

Benzo: Anna has perdido la mitad de tus puntos de vida, ten cuidado

Un mega tanque se acerca a anna y empieza a cargar un disparo

Anna: no esta vez baby

Anna esquiva el disparo y logra trabar el mecanismo de cierre del megatanque, dándole suficiente tiempo a saburou de destrurilo

Anna: saburou, ahora, gahhh

El mega tanque dispara y Anna es desvirtualizada y sale del escáner, pero saburou logra golpear el ojo de XANA con su martillo y el mega tanque es destruido, el otro mega tanque dispara y saburou pierde 30 puntos de vida, pero kenji llega a darle apoyo

Kenji: este es mio , ¡supersprint!

Kenji empieza a correr alrededor del mega tanque esquivando con suma facilidad los disparos del mega tanque

Kenji: y aquí viene kenji, esquivando 1, no 2, no 3 disparos

El se lanza sobre el mega tanque y clava su espada en la diana

Kenji: clava y anota, oh si, oh si, oh si (baile de la victoria)

Saburou: eso no es muy de samuráis sabias

Taishou llega a donde están los demás

Saburou: por fin, alguien sensato

Taishou: supongo el salvo el dia

Lain: ¿que te dice eso?

Taishou: su bailecito de la victoria, oye victorioso, ya tuviste tu momento, trae tu trasero presumido aquí en este momento

Kenji: lo siento, pero debiste verme ahí lo domine por completo, si las niñas del colegio me hubieran visto harian cola para estar conmigo

Anna: pero necesitaras una cirugía plástica en la cara

Taishou: ¿Anna, donde estás?

Anna: Salí del escáner y estoy aquí con benzo

Taishou: y como van las cosas halla afuera

Benzo: déjame ver

Benzo prende las camars de seguridad y ve a reika, buchi y asuka peleando con el monstruo, y están perdiendo

Benzo: hay no, lain tienes que escoger una torre rápido, lain y reika no aguantaran mucho con ese mosntruo, en lyoko un ejército de cucarachas empieza disparar

Kenji: lain tienes que escoger una torre

Lain: de tin marin de do pingue, esta

Lain escoge la torre de la derecha, en el mundo real buchi y reika son lanzados a la pared por el monstruo, buchi agarra una barra de metal y se lanza a golpear al monstruo, pero lo atrapa con su tentáculo y empieza a estrangularlo,usa sus otros dos tentáculos para estrangular a asuka y reika, en lyoko el saburou, kenji y taishou están distrayendo a las cucarachas para que lain pueda entrar en la torre, lain entra en la torre de la derecha y está lista para teclear el código

Benzo: si esta no es la torre correcta estamos perdidos

En el mundo real buchi, reika y asuka están a punto de ser ahogados, en lyoko, en la torre, lain teclea el código para desactivar la torre

CODE-LAIN

CODE…..-LYOKO

Lain: torre desactivada

Benzo: volver al pasado ahora

La luz del viaje en el tiempo cubre toda la ciudad y los guerreros lyoko vuelven al cafetín al dia anterior, Anna se acerca al grupo para idear un plan para sacar a koji de la fábrica

Benzo: definitivamente no usaremos el plan de taishou

Taishou: estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Anna: tengo una idea, ya vuelvo

Kenji: ¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer

Buchi: no lo se, pero espero que funcione

Anna: señor shiraishi

Koji: si

Anna: buenos días, digame, es cierto que filmara en la vieja fábrica cerca de aquí

Koji: por supuesto

Anna: bueno, es que me contaron que ya habían filmado una película antes ahí

Koji: ¿¡QUE!?

Anna: si, ahora que sabe eso, quizá debería cambiar la locación de su película para que no pierda su "originalidad"

Koji: dame un momento

El director llama a su productor

Koji: necesito que me busques otro sitio para filmar la película

Productor: ¿por qué?

Koji: es que el sitio no es muy original que digamos

Anna llega y todos se quedan sorprendidos de que ella tuviera éxito

Benzo: ¿que tal te fue?

Anna: mira por ti mismo

El grupo ve a koji discutiendo con su asistente sobre cambiar de locación

Asistente: señor estoy seguro de que no han filmado ninguna película ahí

Koji: no importa, igual ese sitio olía a clichés desde Europa

Kenji: bien hech, por cierto, ahora que eres parte del grupo ¿quiere terminar lo que empezamos?

Kenji pone sus labios en posición de beso pero es detenido por Anna

Anna: no eres mi tipo

Todos: jajaja

Final del capitulo 4


	6. actualizacion

Actualización del fic

Nuevos personajes secundarios

Shun ichinose

Edad: 14

Estatura: 1,57

Apariencia: es un lobo de pelaje blanco y cabello negro corto puntiagudo, normal mente lleva el uniforme escolar normal, pero con una banda blanca en la frente, en el grupo de atletismo lleva un short blanco y una camiseta con el número 11 en la espalda, fuera del colegio lleva un atuendo igual de deportivo con un short deportivo negro y una camisa negra, nota: no tiene ningún parentesco con kenji, a pesar de ser parecidos

Personalidad: es un chico despreocupado y bromista que le encanta jugar bromas pesadas a asuka o al equipo de rugby, se lleva muy mal con asuka y a diferencia de otros es más explícito con sus insultos diciéndole zorra en vez de asuka, tampoco se lleva muy bien con los del equipo de rugby, tachándolos de neandertales porque siempre caen en sus trampas por más obvias que sean, se lleva muy mal con su compañero kai goda (se pelean como perros y gatos) siempre diciéndole descerebrado o neandertal y siempre lo provoca para que lo persiga, a pesar de todo esto es buen amigo manteniendo una relación de amista con buchi y kenji aunque le moleste mucho que lo confundan con uno de los dos

Raza: lobo artico con cabello negro

Apodos: flash o Sonic (por sus compañeros y amigos), mini flash ( por kai), clon de kenji( por asuka)

Kai goda

Edad: 14-15

Estatura: 1,68

Apariencia: sobrino de obusama, es un tigre blanco con rayas negras es musculoso y robusto, lleva el uniforme del colegio, en las prácticas de rugby lleva una camisa manga corta verde con rayas negras, un short blanco y el casco, fuera del colegio lleva ropa casual, unos jeans vaqueros, botas marrones y una camisa manga corta azul

Personalidad: es una persona amable y comprensiva, y es descrito a menudo como "el grandote con corazón", pero es ingenuo a veces y se enoja con mucha facilidad, al igual que varios personajes, se lleva mal con asuka y prefiere evitarla, considera a shun su archinemesis y él es el blanco prioritario de las bromas de shun, se lleva muy bien con taishou y saburou, le encanta cocinar y no están brusco al hablar como sus compañeros de rugby, le gusta su compañera de clase chisa yomoda

Raza: tigre

Apodos: neandertal (por shun), gordo (por asuka)

Chisa yomoda

Edad: 14

Estatura: 1,59

Apariencia: tiene el pelaje marrón, cabello negro que ata con dos coletas, ojos color marrón y lentes, lleva el uniforme del colegio, fuera del colegio lleva un sueter manga laraga y pantalones rosa

Personalidad: es una chica muy tímida y no tiene muchos amigos, es molestada constantemente por asuka, pero siempre es defendida por reika y Anna a quienes considera amigas, esta perdidamente enamorada de kai y siempre se bloquea o se pone muy nerviosa al hablar con él, pero suele decirle indireectas o habla de eso de forma muy sutil

Raza: rotteweiler

Momo hinamori: raza conejo

Tatsuki arisawa: raza pantera

Temas musicales por personaje

Buchi: it doesnt matter (SA2 ver)

Taishou: his world

Reika: believe in my self

Anna: my sweet passion

Saburou: all hail shadow (crush 40)

Kenji: Sonic drive

Se que utilice musica de sonic pero estas canciones creo que se ajustan mas a los personajes


	7. alto voltaje

Alto voltaje

En el salón de audiovisuales la profesora de ciencias ritsuko akagi (gata) esta junto a un especialista en energía nuclear dando una conferencia y mostrando los planos de la central nuclear fukshima II, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes ve la conferencia aburrida

Taishou: yawwn, si hubiera pedido 2 horas de aburrimiento hubiera ido con asuka al centro comercial en dia de descuentos

Kenji: si, esa niña no conoce otra ciencia que no sea la ciencia de las compras

Buchi: preferiría estar en lyoko luchando con XANA

Reika: shhh, si nos ven hablando no van a regañar

Especialista: ¿hay preguntas?

Benzo levanta la mano, lo que llama la atención del especialista y la profesora akagi

Benzo: yo tengo una pregunta

Especialista: ¿si, cual es?

Benzo: me gustaría saber si hay un proceso atómico que use partículas virtuales y las materialice en el mundo real

Buchi, kenji y los demás miran a benzo y saben que está hablando sobre como materializar a lain, pero el especialista lo corrige y le dice que eso es solo ciencia ficción

Especialista: lo siento niño, eso solo es ciencia ficción

ritsuko: discúlpeme, puede que benzo sea mi mejor estudiante, pero es algo soñador

Shinji: benzo trata de hacerse el inteligente, pero es un ñoño

Todos empiezan a reírse y rei le da una codazo a shinji para que se caye

Rei (pensando): porque mis amigos no pueden ser honestos consigo mismos y dejar de insultar

ritsuko: todos silencio para que pueda proceder la conferencia

De repente el video beam empieza a humear y se quema, la profesora akagi empieza a revisar el video beam, pero no prende

ritsuko: ¿ que está pasando?, no se preocupe es solo un corto circuito o se quemó un fusible

benzo se queda mirando, el timbre suena y el grupo se reúne afuera hablar del incidente del video beam

benzo: creo que XANA está detrás de esto

saburou: no te emociones Einstein, fue solo un corto circuito

kenji: pero es posible

saburou: alguien aquí tiene que ser el escéptico

Director soryu: taishou: te estaba buscando

taishou: hola señor, ¿qué necesita?

Director soryu: lo he estado pensando, y tú y tu grupo pueden tener el salón de música

Taishou: genial

Director soryu: por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda?

Buchi: bueno, eso no lo hemos decidido aun

Director soryu: bueno, ya saben que tienen el salón libre

El director se aleja y taishou se desliza en el piso como los roqueros a celebrar

Taishou: ¡SI, lo que sea por el rock n roll!

Kenji: tenemos el salón, solo nos hace falta el nombre

Anna: ya se, ONE OK ROCK

Taishou: ya está tomado, y por cierto es una banda muy Buena

Reika: ya se, que les parece ROCK N BONES

Saburou: ROCK N BONES, me gusta

Kenji: esta decidico, ROCK N BONES será el nombre de la banda y todo gracias a nuestra vocalista

Buchi: tenemos tiempo para imprimir unos volantes antes del almuerzo, ¿vienen?

Benzo: saben que no soy muy de rock, además tengo que hablar con ya saben quién de ya saben que

Taishou: has lo que quieras, nos vemos en el almuerzo

Benzo se va a su estudio y se conecta a lyoko para hablar con lain, la cual está en el sector del bosque

Benzo: lain, ¿me escuchas?

Lain: te escucho, he estado investigando en las torres sobre el programa de materialización

Benzo: si, lo sé, ¿hay una torre activada?

Lain: no, he estado aquí todo el tiempo y no he sentido nada

Benzo: bien, dejare trabajando el escáner para encontrar una torre, tengo que irme, hoy sirven coles de brúcelas en el cafetín, si saben que son ¿verdad?

Lain: si sé que son, ¿pero a que saben?

Benzo: no querrás saberlo, pero digamos que son lo más asqueroso del mundo

En el cafetín el grupo está comiendo el almuerzo y buchi se lamenta de haber pedido coles de brúcela

Buchi: guacala, no entiendo cómo pueden servir esto, preferiría ensalada con lechuga y plátano

Kenji: si quieres puedes dármelas

Anna: ¿y desde te gustan las coles?

Kenji: no son para mí, son para una cierta gata pelirroja

Buchi: supongo que shun alias Sonic y tú le harán una jugarreta a la bruja de fukara

Kenji: si, le teñiré el pelo de verde asuka

Reika: he escuchado como la gente se pone verde de envidia, en cuanto hagas eso se pondrá verde, y de rabia

Taishou llega al cafetín repartiendo volantes de la audición para baterista de la banda y se topa con obusama

Obusma: ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo yamano?

Taishou: estoy repartiendo volantes, es para buscar un talento y meterlo en mi banda

Obusama: ¿estás buscando músicos?, soy un excelente trombonista y toco muy bien jazz

Taishou: en realidad estoy buscando a kai, escuche que toca muy bien la batería

Obusama: bien, le dire que vaya al gimnasio después de clase

Taishou: que bien

El timbre suena y taishou se apura a entregar los volantes antes de entrar a clase

Taishou: este para ti, este para ti, este para ti, este para ti y este para ti, recuerden los interesados vayan al salón de música después de clases

En clase de matemática el grupo está aprovechando que el profesor no ha llegado para hablar sobre lain

Buchi: ¿Cómo va la materialización de lain?

Benzo: estamos estancados, ya sacamos un montón de información y mi pregunta de esta mañana no fue de mucha ayuda

Taishou: no te rindas, un día podrás traer a lain al mundo real y quizás puedan tener una cita en persona

Benzo: no sé si sea lo primero que haga (sonrojado)

Reika: ustedes dos se verían muy lindos juntos

Benzo: ya basta

Kenji: parece el profesor no va a venir

Benzo: aprovechare de ir a mi estudio, nos vemos

Benzo se va a su estudio mientras que los demas van al salón de música para hacer las audiciones de baterista

Taishou: tu debes ser kyo ¿verdad?

Kyo: si

Taishou: muéstranos lo que tienes

Kyo toca la batería con un estilo duro y metalero, pero no es lo que buscan

Taishou: me gusto, eso es seguro, pero estamos buscando algo más "tradicional"

Kyo: lo hice lo mejor que pude, nos vemos

Taishou: es tan difícil encontrar talento por aquí, el siguiente

Minami: buenas tardes ¿aquí es la audición para baterista?

Kenji: claro (es tan linda)

Minami toca la batería demostrando ser nueva en eso y no sabe llevar bien el ritmo, cuando termina es aplaudida por kenji

Kenji: ¡eso estuvo genial!

Buchi: kenji, no, ella no, hasta kyo toco mejor

Kenji: no te preocupes, minami solo necesita un poco más de práctica es todo

Buchi: que NO, discúlpanos minami, pero no fue lo suficientemente bueno

Minami: no importa, solo lo hice para divertirme

Minami se va dejando a kenji enojado y reprochándole a buchi el haberla rechazado

Kenji: buchi, ella era perfecta, solo necesitaba practicar

Buchi: deja de negarlo donjuán, solo la ibas a meter por ser bonita, además tocaba peor que un oso de 90 años

Taishou: el siguiente (por favor que no sea una chica)

Kai: ¿es aquí la audición?

Taishou: si pasa

Kai: no se molesten en subirse las medias cuando toque que igual se les van a caer

Kai empieza tocar la batería, haciéndolo muy bien y siendo aceptado apenas termina

Taishou: es el mejor solo de batería que he escuchado hoy

Buchi: me hizo el dia, no, el mes

Kenji: hasta un niño lo hubiera hecho mejor

Reika: kenji

Kenji: está bien, estas dentro

Kai: ¡sí!

Obusama: ese es mi sobrino, ¿queda vacante para trombonista?

Benzo esta trabajndo en su estudio y descubre que XANA activo una torre y está acumulando energía eléctrica en las torres de tensión cercanas

Benzo: lain, tenemos un problema

Lain: ¿Qué pasa?, acabo de sentir que XANA activo una torre

Benzo: el escáner ya detecto la torre y está en el sector del desierto y la está utilizando para acumular energía eléctrica

Lain: que crees que planee

Benzo: no lo sé pero pienso averiguarlo

De repente hay una baja de voltaje y la computadora de benzo lanza un pantallazo azul y se apaga, benzo da por seguro que es XANA

Benzo: esto sin duda es obra de XANA

Benzo sale del estudio para buscar al grupo, están en la máquina expendedora del patio

Kenji: a ver, chocolate, café o sopa, no la sopa sabe a agua

Buchi oprime el botón de sopa y kenji se enoja

Kenji: ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Buchi: te estaba ayudando

Kenji: pero acabo de decir que la sopa es mala

Hay otra baja de voltaje y no sale casi nada de sopa y kenji bota el vaso, benzo llega a donde está el grupo y les da la mala noticia

Kenji: esta cosa siempre se daña

Benzo: chicos, XANA, torre activada, fábrica, ahora

Taishou: despacio ¿quieres?

Benzo: uff, XANA activo una torre y nos tiene un regalo "electrizante"

Buchi: vamos, si XANA quiere regalarnos algo, es para poner las cosas de cabeza

Taishou: pues que esperamos, a la fabrica

El grupo va al bloque abandonado y abre la puerta que va a la alcantarilla del colegio, toman las patinetas y el mono patin y van a la fábrica, en la fábrica van al cuarto de la computadora y benzo escanea las torres de tensión cercanas al colegio y se alarma

Benzo: hay no, las torres tienen 55% de carga, lain, ¿ya estás en el sector del desierto?

Lain: ya estoy aquí, los estoy esperando

Anna: ¿y que pasaría si las torres llegan a 100%?

Benzo: liberaran toda la energía acumulada y la mandaran directo a la planta nuclear Fukushima II y la sobrecargaran

Anna: osea

Buchi: XANA destruirá todo Tokio y la dejara igual que un cráter

Benzo: buen resumen

Buchi: 4 meses luchando con XANA lo cambian a uno

Anna: no importa que hicieran antes de que me uniera a ustedes, ¡la ciudad entera y pueblos cercanos van a explotar!, hay que decirle a alguien

Benzo: no si le decimos a alguien apagaran lyoko y, por ende, a lain

Anna: pero un desastre nuclear es mucho hasta para nosotros

Benzo: lo dejaremos a votación, los que quieran ir a lyoko y ayudar a lain a desactivar la torre alcen la mano

Buchi, benzo, kenji y taishou alzan la mano

Benzo: los que quieran avisar a las autoridades alcen la mano

Reika, Anna y saburou alzan la mano

Benzo: esta hecho, buchi, kenji, taishou a los escáneres

Anna: esperen, lain tiene derecho a votar

Lain: voto por, avisar a las autoridades

Benzo: ¿por qué?

Lain: no quiero que un monton de gente muera por mí

Saburou: son 4 contra 4 es un empate

Benzo: y por eso ustedes tres trataran de avisarle a las autoridades, los demás quédense aquí y vayan a lyoko

Todos: bien

Anna, reika y saburou se van a avisarle al director sobre el peligro y los demás se quedan para ir a lyoko, la torre de tensión ya alcanzo el 75% de energía

Benzo: entren a los escáneres

Buchi, kenji y taishou entran en los escáneres

 _Tranferir buchi_

 _Transferir kenji_

 _Transferir taishou_

 _Escanear buchi_

 _Escanear kenji_

 _Escanear taishou_

VIRTUALIZACION

Buchi y los demás aparecen en el sector del desierto, y lain está para recibirlos

Buchi: lain, como estas

Lain: bien

Taishou: Einstein, ¿dónde está la torre activada?

Benzo: está cerca del oasis

Kenji: bien, vamos para allá

Kenji y los demás se dirigen al oasis mientras que en el mundo real reika, anna y saburou van al colegio para avisarle al director soryu de lo que va a pasar

Especialista: no sé qué está pasando ya llame a la central eléctrica y me dijeron que había luz, pero toda tokio ha estado apagada desde hace 3 horas

Director soryu: quizás sea una falla en la corriente eléctrica

Reika: director, necesito hablar con usted

Director soryu: ¿que pasa reika?

Reika: director, tiene que llamar a la policía ya

Director soryu: ¿Por qué?

Anna: ¡a la policía, a la fuerza militar, a la marina, a cual sea!, las torres de tensión cercanas han estado acumulando energía y todo gracias a un virus de computadora que encontramos en la fábrica abandonada aquí cerca

Saburou: tiene que ir a la fabrica y apagarla antes de que sea muy tarde

Especialista: ¿alguien aquí entendió lo que dijeron?

Director soryu: ohh, estos niños de ahora y sus películas de ciencia ficción post-apocalípticas, deben irse, los adultos estamos teniendo una conversación seria

Anna, reika y saburou: ¡PERO ES VERDAD!

Director soryu: salgan ahora si no quieren que los suspenda a los 3

Reika. Esta bien

Ritsuko: y pensé que benzo era el único soñador aquí

Reiak: ¡AHHHH!, porque nadie me escucha

Saburou: cálmate

Reika: ¿cómo clamarme cuando las únicas personas que podrían parar esto no nos creen?

Anna: hay que llamar a benzo y decirle que no funciono

Anna llama benzo y lo pone al tanto de lo que paso

Benzo: ¿anna que pasa?

Anna: la operación revelación ha sido un rotundo fracaso, no nos creyeron y pensaron que estábamos locos

Benzo: no se preocupen que los demás no tarden en llegar al oasis

Anna: bien, ustedes continúen y nosotros veremos que hacemos, chao

Anna cuelga el teléfono y se pregunta qué hacer

Anna: ¿ahora qué hacemos?, los profesores no nos creen

Saburou: ya sé, pero es arriesgado

Saburou sac su teléfono y marca al 911, en lyoko, lain y los demás ya llegaron al oasis, pero no encuentran la torre

Buchi: Einstein ya estamos en el oasis, pero, ¿dónde está la torre?

Benzo: se supone que debería estar junto a ustedes, y apúrense a encontrar la torre que ya tenemos 85% de energía

Kenji: y ahora la torre es invisible

Buchi y los demás se ponen a buscar la torre, kenji y taishou empiezan a dispararle y golpear el suelo mientras que buchi rodea el osais en busca de la posible torre invisible, pero no la encuentra y se se sienta junto al oasis

Buchi: bien, chapoteare el agua con mi cola, me ayudara a pensar

Buchi se sienta en la orilla del oasis y mete su cola, pero se da cuenta de que en lugar de salpicar el agua deja salir un brillo blanco

Buchi: esto no es agua, vengan, creo que ya sé dónde está la torre

Taishou y kenji meten la mano en el agua y deducen que no es un oasis sino una pantalla

Taishou: esto es una pantalla

Kenji: solo hay una forma de saberlo, ¡salten!

Buchi: ¡jerónimo!

Taishou y lain: ¡whoa!

Buchi y los demás saltan al agua salen a una plataforma inferior a la que estaban donde encuentran la torre

Taishou: ahí esta la torre

Benzo: no celebren todavía la torre ya esta a 90% y XANA mando unos cangrejos a recibirlos

Lain: ya los veo

Buchi: estas lista

Lain: por fin descubriremos los beneficios del entrenamiento

Kenji: por fin podre estrenar esta nueva frase que he estado ensayando

Taishou: ¿y cual es?

Kenji: ¡booyakasha!

Buchi: ¿booyakasha, en serio?

Lain: las cosas se le están subiendo a la cabeza

Taishou: lain ya te estas pareciendo mas a una personas, sabes hablar con sarcasmo

Benzo: siento interrumpir pero hay una torre que desactivar

Lain: entendido, HAAAAA (canción de sintonización)

Lain crea unas estalagmitas y caen sobre los cangrejos destruyendo uno, los demás cangrejos se apartan y empiezan a disparar

Kenji: ¡triplicación!

Los tres kenji se lanzan sobre un cangrejo que dispara y desase uno de los clones, pero el kenji original clava su catana en el cangrejo y lo destruye

Kenji: fusión, a por el próximo

Taishou: escopeta

Taishou transforma sus pistolas en escopetas y salta sobre un cangrejo, dispara y lo destruye, lain está luchando con el tercer cangrejo y empieza a cargar disparos

Lain: HAAAAA (canción de sintetizacion)

Lain crea un muro enfrente de ella para protegerse de los disparos, taishou tiene una anticipación de tres cangrejos apareciendo detrás de lain y disparando hacia ella borrándola, taishou corre hacia ella

Taishou: ¡lain, cuidado!

Lain: ¿eh?

Taishou se interpone y los disparos de los cangrejos le dan de lleno y es desvirtualizado, lain crea una esfera de piedra que se cierra en torno a 2 cangrejos y los destruye aplastándolos, taishou sale del escáner y sube a la sala del monitor para preguntarle a benzo de la situación

Taishou: ¿como van las cosas por ahí?

Benzo: no puedo comunicarme con los demás, y, te agradeceré siempre el que hayas salvado a lain de ser borrada

Taishou: no tienes que decirlo dos veces, ¿Cuánta carga tiene la torre de tensión?

Benzo: 95% y aumentando, apúrense

Buchi: entendido, ¡impacto!

Buchi destruye el ultimo cangrejo y lain esta lista para entrar a la torre, en el mundo real saburou está explicando a la policía lo de XANA y la supercomputadora

Policía: déjame ver si entiendo, tu y tus amigos encontraron una supercomputadora militar oculta en el sotano de una fabrica

Saburou: si

Policía: y esa supercomputadora venia con un virus malvado y una chica virtual que tu amigo esta tratando de sacar

Saburou: exactamente

Policía: y tienen que luchar en un mundo virtual contra un villano llamado XANA

Saburou: justo eso

Policía: ok, no se si decir que es lo mas ridículo o lo mas loco que he escuchado en la vida

Anna: es verdad, esas torres de tensión que están halla harán explotar la ciudad

Policía: mejor llamo a servicios infantiles

Anna: AHHHH

Reika: por favor no se quede hay paradp y haga algo

En lyoko lain entra a la torre

Benzo: lain apurate que las torres de tensión tiene 98% de energía, 99%

Lain pone la mano sobre la interface

CODE-LAIN

la torre de tensión ya alcanzo el 100% y las torres de tensión empezaron a redirigir la energía

saburou: no, estamos perdidos

CODE-LYOKO

Lain: torre desactiva

Las torres de tensión se apagan y todo esta salvado

Saburou: uff, por los pelos

Benzo: ¡volver al pasado ahora!

La luz del retroceso envuelve toda la ciudad y el grupo aparece en el salón de música con la banda ya armada, buchi en la guitarra eléctrica como apoyo, kenji en el bajo, taishou en la guitarra eléctrica y vocalista secundario, reika como vocalista principal, kai en la batería y obusama en el trombón, y están interpretando rolling star por yui

Tocándola muy bien, entre el publico están asuka, anna, benzo, shun, shinji y rei

Benzo: whooo, su energía esta radioactiva que harán volar la ciudad

Asuka: que aburrido

Asuka saca de su bolso un estuche de maquillaje y buchi al verlo le pregunta a kenji donde puso la bomba de brucela

Buchi: kenji, de casualidad recuerdas donde pusiste la bomba que le pintaría el pelo a asuka

Kenji: hay no

Asuka abre el estuche y las coles de brúcela le saltan encima llenándole el pelo, y se pone verde de rabia, asustando a kenji y a shun

Asuka: ¡KENJI HASHIMOTO, SHUN ICHINOSE!, los acabare

Kenji: shun, corre, ¡esta demente!

Asuka: ¡los golpeare aún más por decirme loca!

Sun y kenji salen del salón de música perseguidos por asuka

Buchi: ¿obusama no vas a detenerlos?

Obusama: no, igual se lo tiene merecido por llamarme gordo llorón

Buchi: también porque es gracioso ver a los donjuanes ser perseguidos por pelirrojas iracundas

Fin del capitulo 5


	8. buchi el cineasta

Buchi el cineasta

En el colegio la gente está entrando, de repente 2 figuras aparecen corriendo a toda velocidad, una un tanto bajita y otra muy grande

Shun: que pasa grandote, no puedes seguirme el paso

Kai: ¡ichinose esta es la última vez que te metes conmigo!

Shun: eso dijiste las últimas 20 veces, además solo lance unos cuantos globos de agua

Kai: que tenían jugo de mora

Shun: a verdad que tenían eso, perdón, me equivoque de globos

Kai: ¡eres mío!

Shun: atrápame si puedes

Shun entra al colegio perseguido por kai, kai empieza a golpear, pero shun los esquiva todos haciendo maniobras acrobáticas dignas de un circo y se detiene un segundo para cerrar su espectáculo

Shun: gracias, muchas gracias, estaré toda la semana y no olviden dejarle propina a la mesera, buenos días (reverencia)

Kai sigue golpeando y se queja de que shun sea muy ágil

Kai: ¡¿Por qué haces tantas volteretas!?

Shun: al menos no soy un neandertal con los músculos inflados y puedes llamarme doctor flippingstein

Kai: pues cuando acabe contigo serás el doctor crushedstein

Kai sigue persiguiendo a shun y pasan por el frente del grupo

Reika: ¿otra vez con eso?

Kenji: no los culpes, se odian con toda su alma, huesos y pelaje

Buchi: aunque al menos podrían variar en sus persecuciones, la rutina del coyote y del correcaminos me está aburriendo

Shun y kai salen del edificio principal hacia el patio, shun al ver el almacén de deportes tiene una idea

Shun: (tengo una idea)

Shun sigue corriendo y guía a kai almacén de deportes donde el y kai entra, pero shun sale escondido, cierra la puerta y la traba con una silla que estaba cerca

Shun: doctor prankstein al ataque

Kai al no ver que shun estaba y trata de salir, pero la puerta estaba trabada y empieza a golpear la puerta, asustando a shun

Shun: mejor me largo

Shun se va dejando a kai encerrado en el almacén

Kai: genial, cerrada, ¿ahora qué hago?

Kai encuentra una ventana por la que sale y truena sus manos

Kai: ahora aplastare a ese imbécil

Shun llega al salón pero choca con kai quien lo estaba esperando

Kai: casualmente estaba pasando por aquí, prepárate a ser aplastado

Shun: ¿Cómo saliste del alamacen?

Kai: por la ventana, pero no importa, ahora te hare puré

(ding dong dang dong)

Kai: ngh, la campana de entrada

Shun: ya no puedes despedazarme, si tu tío te ve te castigara

Kai: tienes suerte, pero la próxima vez te hare pagar

Shun: sigue soñando

Todos entran a la clase de audiovisuales y el profesor pone en la pizarra la tarea que es hacer un cortometraje en grupos de 5

Todos: si, a escoger grupo

Profesor: no tan rápido, yo escogeré los grupos para que no se desordenen, bien empecemos

El profesor empieza a escoger los integrantes de cada grupo y asuka está rezando que le toque con taishou

Asuka: con taishou, que me toque con taishou por favor

Profesor: soryu

Asuka: (esa soy yo, con taishou, con taishou, con taishou)

Profesor: tadakatsu

Buchi y asuka: ¿¡que!?

Shun: jajaja

Profesor: ichinose, goda

Shun: ¿eh?

Profesor: y yomoda conformaran el grupo numero 4

El timbre suena y buchi y asuka se quedan para preguntarle al profesor por que los coloco en el mismo grupo

Buchi: ok profe, se lo pongo asi, esa gata pelirroja es la encarnación del mal, sería tan amable de por fa por fa por fa cambiarme de grupo

Asuka: si, como va a ponerme con el enano del lunar y no con taishou

Shun: y por qué me ponen a mí con la bruja pelirroja y con uno de los neandertales, en realidad estoy a gusto con buchi y chisa, pero con ese par del desastre, no señor

Profesor: lo siento, pero los puse a ustedes 4 en el mismo grupo para que se hagan amigos o como ustedes lo dirían aprender a soportarse porque tu padre el director le llegaron quejas de otros profesores y esas quejas eran más que nada de ustedes 4, así que aproveche esta oportunidad para que puedan ver cómo arreglar sus diferencias, así que pueden irse

Chis: (si me toca con kai)

Buchi sale del salón donde se encuentra con sus amigos

Reika: ¿y bien, como te fue?

Buchi: estoy atorado con la bruja pelirroja y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

Kenji: no te preocupes, es solo un cortometraje, en cuanto más pronto lo hagan, más pronto podrás quitártela de encima, además eres un buen director de cine

Buchi: pero sabes que no trabajo con divas

Taishou: siéntate junto a nosotros en las próximas clases, hablar con nosotros te calmara, además puedes ahogar tus penas en comida a la hora del almuerzo

Buchi: tienes razón, no dejare que esa pelirroja me haga la vida imposible

Benzo: así se habla

Buchi: ¿Qué clase tenemos después?

Saburou: historia

Buchi: pues leer un libro de historia me ayudara a no pensar que tengo que hacer una película con una diva mandona

Las clases pasan y por fin llega la hora del almuerzo y buchi, como siempre, esta vorazmente hambriento llevando una bandeja llena de puré de papa, arroz y carne

Buchi: a comer

Anna: ¿Cómo hace para comer tanto y no engordar?

Reika: nadie lo sabe

Taishou: siempre pensé que había un agujero negro en su estómago, lo que entra por su boca, sale a otra parte

Saburou: es así desde preescolar

Anna: tus padres deben tener trabajos bien pagados para alimentarte

Buchi: pues, en donde trabajan les pagan muy bien, además es al mediodía que me da muchísima hambre, así que en la mañana y en la noche no como tanto

Anna: que dato más interesante (sarcásticamente)

De repente alguien le agarra la cola a buchi asustándolo

Buchi: ahh, quien fue, no, todos menos tu

Asuka: ¿qué hay de malo con verme?, además son solo negocios, ya reuní a los demás en la mesa de haya para discutir el tema del cortometraje

Buchi: para tu información mi cola vale oro, así que nadie y lo repito NADIE puede tocarla sin mi permiso, además es mejor esperar a que acaben las clases y nos reunimos en la casa de alguno que no ves que estoy ocupado

Asuka molesta le agarra una de sus orejas y lo obliga a ir

Buchi: ok ok ok, voy

Asuka: hasta luego taishou (lanza un beso), andando

Buchi y asuka se va y taishou hace gesto de asco por el beso de asuka

Taishou: yuck, esa loca no me obtendrá tan fácil

Kenji: sobre todo porque tienes a una hermosa in…

Taishou se enoja de qué kanji casi le diga a anna que él está enamorado de ella y dobla el tenedor de metal asustando y sorprendiendo a kenji

Taishou: completa la oración y te dejare igual que el tenedor

Kenji: s-sí, solo no me mates

Anna: guao, perro que ladra si muerde

Saburou: no sabía que taishou se ponía así

Reiak: es asi desde que estudia aquí, en sexto grado alguien nos molestaba antes de que asuka se pusiera de pesada con nosotros y taishou le dejo el ojo morado, no se nos volvió a acercar nunca

Saburou: y dicen que yo soy el temperamental

Kenji: que mal que benzo se perdió esto, con buchi y asuka se podía agarrar la tensión

Saburou: ¿cómo es posible que ese tipo aguante tanto tiempo frente a una pantalla?

Taishou: pues cierto lobo en particular tiene una motivación particular

En la otra mesa están asuka, shun, kai, buchi y chisa discutiendo el tema de la película

Shun: ¿y de que creen que deba ser la película?

Kai: quizás una comedia

Chisa: no, algo romántico a lo titanic

Todos miran a chisa

Chisa: ¿Qué?

Buchi: pues tú y kai o shun actuaran en ella, no pienso tomar de la mano a esta gata

Asuka: y yo no pienso tener diálogos románticos con el lobo cara de lunar

Chisa: entonces mejor tachar titanic de la lista

Shun: ¿qué les parece algo con la vibra de jackie chan o bruce lee?

Kai: si soy tu villano mejor

Shun: creo que cambie de idea

Asuka: yo quiero algo como high school misucal

Buchi: no mujer, qué sentido tienen los musicales si son solo personas cantando en lugares al azar y sin un motivo aparente

Asuka: no insultes el romance musical

Shun: no a los musicales

Asuka: entonces será musical

Shun: ¿Quién te nombro la jefa?, todos tenemos derecho a opinar y opino que el musical es una pésima idea

Asuka: también lo es tu ridículo cortometraje de artes marciales, además de que buchi es el único aquí que es cinta negra

Todos se ponen a discutir hasta que buchi para la discusión

Buchi: ¡YA BASTA! tengo una idea, vengan a mi casa después de clase y los pongo al tanto, ¿entendido?

Todos: bien

En el estudio benzo está trabajando en el programa de materialización

Benzo: bien, si escribo este código y modifico este otro, ¿lain cómo vas?

Lain: bien, las torres del sector del desierto tienen mucha información

Benzo: pues muy oportuno que la tengan, la mayoría de información que extrajimos me ayudo a avanzar en el programa de materialización

Lain: no espero a ser humana, podríamos tocarnos, tomarnos de la mano y hasta, besarnos

Benzo: ¿besarnos?

Lain: estaba bromeando, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar

Benzo: bien, creo que es todo por ahora, tengo que irme

Lain: benzo, espera

Benzo: ¿Qué pasa?

Lain: bueno, quería preguntarte algo, en el próximo ataque de XANA ¿podrías ir, a, lyoko?

Benzo: bueno, podría, pero alguien se tiene que quedar a operar la supercomputadora

Lain: está bien, solo estaba pensando en voz alta

Benzo: tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos en casa

Lain: bien

Benzo apaga la computadora y se va a empezar el segundo periodo de clases, lain se queda sentada en la torre del sector del desierto

Lain: que tonta, porque le pregunte eso directamente, aunque hay una forma de convencerlo

Lain aprovecha su poder e interactúa con el mundo real desde lyoko y empieza a buscar los números del grupo y los enlaza a la supercomputadora para que se pueda comunicar con cualquiera

Lain: bien, movemos esto aquí y esto haya, y listo, estoy conectada a los celulares, probemos con buchi

Lain marca el número de buchi que está a mitad de la clase de matemáticas, que su teléfono suena y se va excusado que va al baño

Buchi: ¿Quién es?

lain: buchi, soy yo lain

buchi: ¿lain y desde cuando nos llamas?

Lain: desde que conecte tu celular y el de los demás a la supercomputadora

Buchi: entonces puedes comunicarte con nosotros también

Lain: sí, quiero pedirte algo

Buchi: ¿Qué necesitas?

Lain: ¿podrías convencer a benzo de ir a lyoko en la próxima misión?

Buchi: cuenta conmigo, el curso intensivo de informática de Einstein por fin será útil

Lain: muchas gracias

Buchi cuelga y regresa a la clase

Benzo: ¿Quién era?

Buchi: número equivocado

Las clases pasan y suena el timbre del colegio, todos están haciendo el deber de la limpieza y taishou aprovecha que benzo no esta para preguntarle quien era en verdad

Taishou: mentiste cuando dijiste que era equivocado

Buchi: ¿cómo lo supiste?

Tiahsou: intuición, ahora dime ¿quién era?

Buchi (susurrando): lain

Taishou( susurrando): ¿lain, y desde cuando nos llama a nosotros?

Buchi (susurrando): conecto nuestros celulares a la supercomputadora, pero a lo que importa, me pidió que convenciera a benzo de ir a lyoko

Taishou (susurrando): benzo en lyoko, eso quiero verlo

Reika: ustedes dos que se están secreteando, recuerden que tienen que limpiar

Buchi: tenemos algo que decirte, pero no aquí

Después de terminar la limpieza buchi, taishou y reika se quedan en el salón y empiezan a hablar del favor de lain

Reika: ¿benzo en lyoko?, eso es simplemente imposible

Buchi: pero lain me pidió que lo llevara a lyoko de una u otra forma

Taishou: ¿cómo planeas convencerlo?

Buchi: pues yo se manejar casi tan bien como el la supercomputadora, podemos cambiar de lugares, él va a lyoko y yo me quedo

Taishou: pues lain estará contenta de ver a benzo casi en persona

Buchi: pero no pueden decírselo a nadie, esto es entre nosotros 3, tengo que irme a casa, seguro que la pelirroja me espera

Reika: bueno, suerte trabajando con la diva

buchi se va a su casa y minutos después asuka llega y los demás llegan a la casa de buchi

asuka: buchi, ya estamos aquí, abre la puerta por favor

buchi: ya voy

buchi abre la puerta y asuka y los demás entran a la casa de buchi

asuka: debo admitirlo pensé que tu casa era una pocilga, es muy bonita

buchi: tomare eso como un cumplido

shun: ¿y cuál es tu brillante idea?

Buchi: ya la busco

Buchi sube a su cuarto y empieza a buscar su el mini guion que había hecho con su hermano cuando eran niños, pero no lo encuentra

Buchi: no lo entiendo, lo había guardado aquí, quizás mi hermano lo tenga, ¡kei!

Entra al cuarto de buchi un lobo con el pelaje más claro que el de buchi, cabello castaño oscuro, más alto que él y con una expresión más madura en su cara, llevando un uniforme de preparatoria con una chaqueta formal azul y pantalones un poco más oscuros

Kei: buchi ¿que necesitas?

Buchi: ¿todavía tenemos ese guion que hicimos cuando éramos niños?

Kei: ¿te refieres a ese en el que la araña gigante ataca la ciudad?, está en mi cuarto

Buchi: gracias

Buchi entra al cuarto de su hermano y saca el guion del cortometraje

Buchi: lo tengo, kei podrías ayudarnos a hacer el cortometraje

Kai: claro, sabes que me encanta hacer películas

Buchi: entonces baja conmigo para que empecemos a trabajar

Buchi y kei bajan y kei se queda sorprendido de que asuka está en el grupo de buchi y lo lleva a la cocina

Kei: de todas las niñas de tu salón te tenía que tocar con la gata loca pelirroja que casi me destruye la cara con sus garras, es decir, me uso como su poste de arañar

Buchi: ¿y tú crees que estoy contento con esto?, si no fuera con el profesor no estaría aquí mismo

Kei: pero, está loca

Buchi: no te preocupes, solo tenemos que hacerle una que otra modificación al guion y terminaremos rápido

Kei: está bien, pero no dejes que se me acerque a la cara

Asuka: ¿bueno y quien será quien en el cortometraje?  
buchi: chisa, shun, kei y yo seremos los militares, tú la damisela en apuros y kai, el monstruo tipo arácnido que ataca la ciudad

Shun: jajaja, no soy el único que piensa que eres un fenómeno

Kai: buchi por favor dime que él será el primer militar que voy a aplastar

Buchi: pues tendras que descubrirlo cuando leas el guion, mi hermano y yo le haremos unos arreglos y le daremos a cada uno de ustedes una copia para que la estudien, empezaremos a filmar el viernes

Asuka: ¿crees que pueda vestir de blanco?

Buchi: si no vistieras de blanco no serias una damisela en peligro

Asuka: creo que te estoy respetando un poquito más

Buchi: seguro que aunque me respetes igual me vas a decir sobrenombres relacionados con mi altura ¿verdad?

Asuka: y tu seguirás diciéndome bruja

Buchi: pues insultarnos mutuamente es el pan de cada día

Shun: esos dos disfrutan el ser enemigos mortales

Chisa: y no son los únicos

Los dias pasan y ya llego el viernes, todos están reunidos en la casa de buchi para hacer el cortometraje

Kai: ¿y bien, no hay disfraz o algo asi?

Kei: de hecho si

Kei saca el disfraz de araña gigante del closet

Kai: déjame ver si entiendo, ustedes se vestirán de militares, ella de blanco y yo de un monstruo arácnido gigante, como harás para hacer la ciudad a escala

Buchi: no te preocupes, eso se arregla en la post-producción, soy muy bueno con el Sony vegas pro

Kai: ¿pero solo vas a mostrar esta película una vez verdad?, no quiero hacerme viral en internet

Buchi: no te preocupes solo yo tendré acceso al cortometraje, así que no te preocupes de que shun se lo robe

Shun: además, prefiero jugarte bromas, es más satisfactorio

Chisa: entonces a cambiarnos

Asuka: el que se atreva a mirarme mientras me cambio se muere

Kei: ¿crees que quiero ver a una serpiente cambiar de piel?

Todos se cambian y asuka queda maravillada con su vestido blanco, kai se vistió de araña gigante y buchi y los demás están vestidos de militares

Asuka: debo admitirlo, estoy fabulosa

Kai: este disfraz pica, ¿no había uno con menos pelo?

Buchi: fue el único que pudimos conseguir

Chisa: kai, ¿Cómo me veo?

Kai: te ves bien

Chisa (pensando): que emoción, kai dijo que estoy bonita, ok, actúa natural

Chisa: pues siempre he dicho que el camuflaje es mi color

Shun: ¿vinimos a hacer un cortometraje o a discutir las modas?

Kei: shun tiene razón, empecemos con esto

Todos van al parque y buchi trae una caja con una maqueta a escala de Tokio y la arman en un lugar despejado

Buchi: bien kai, sueltato

Kai: será un placer

Buchi empieza a grabar mientras kai rompe a pisoteadas y patadas la maqueta, luego buchi se graba a si mismo y a los demás actuando la escena

Buchi (militar): hay no, es un monstruo gigante

Kei (militar): ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Shun (militar): piensen en los niños

Chisa (militar): ¡es tan lindo!

Buchi (miitar): saquen los tanques

El grupo sigue grabando y llegan a la escena de asuka

Asuka: ¡auxlio, auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡AHHHH! ¡Esta cosa quiere comerme!

Buchi: por fin tus gritos y gemidos nos serán de utilidad

Asuka: muy gracioso, pero no dejare que me afecte, este es mi momento

Siguen grabando hasta que ya terminaron a las 6:00 PM y ya tienen todo lo necesario para hacer el cortometraje

Buchi: bien con esto ya tenemos suficiente, lo editare y se los mostrare el lunes

Asuka: más te vale dejar mis escenas

Buchi: no te preocupes, de todas formas llamas la atención donde quiera que estés

Asuka: gracias, creo

Shun: por favor pásame el corto ¿si?

Buchi: no, kai también es mi amigo, pero lo veré cuando este triste

Shun: ¿me invitas?

Buchi: claro

Kai: pero que amigo

Todos se van y buchi se va a su casa para editar las escenas

Buchi: veamos que tenemos aquí

Buchi abre el sony vegas pro 14 y empieza a editar los archivos de audio y video

Buchi: esto le demostrara a los profesores que puedo ser el hideo kojima del cine

En la casa de benzo, el está editando el cortometraje que hizo con su grupo mientras que habla con lain

Lain: ¿Qué es un cortometraje?

Benzo: ¿recuerdas cuando iban a hacer la película en la fábrica?, pues un cortometraje es como una película pero como dice el nombre más corta

Lain: ¿y de que es el tuyo?

Benzo: pues es algo de acción, lo recomendó tatsuki

Lain: sin ofender pero no pareces actor para acción

Benzo: el papel lo interpreto kazuma fukami, yo solo editare las escenas, ¿hay noticias sobre lyoko?

Lain: nada hasta ahora, ¿el escáner ha detectado algo?

Benzo: nada

Lain: ¿será que XANA puede activar torres sin provocar pulsaciones?

Benzo: espero que no, si fuera así nos tomaría totalmente por sorpresa

Lain: ¿crees que esté planeando algo?

Benzo: es probable, sabes que a XANA le encanta hacernos la vida imposible

Lain: bien, voy a desconectarme, iré a ver si hay alguna torre activada

Benzo: nos vemos

Lain se desconecta y empieza a explorar los sectores de lyoko empezando por el desierto

Lain: por qui no hay nada, veamos más allá

En el mundo real en un ciber café cerca a la casa de benzo, las computadoras empiezan a parpadear y muestran el símbolo de XANA, el lunes en el colegio el grupo está hablando de sus cortometrajes en el patio

Reika: ¿buchi de que es tu corto?

Buchi: es una sátira a godzilla, ¿de qué son los suyos?

Kenji: el mío es una historia de amor entre la hija del shogun y un asesino que se encariña con ella

Benzo: al parecer en tu casa hay suficiente utilería para hacer esa historia posible

Kenji: esa es una de las ventajas de venir

Buchi y kenji: de una honorable familia de samuráis

Buchi: pues no son tan honorables porque tú, tu papa y tu abuelo son mujeriegos, medio pervertidos presumidos, si fueran ronins te creo

Reika: ¿y sobre que es el de benzo?

Benzo: pues es algo de espías con todo y su ultimátum

Anna: parece que a kazuma y tatsuki les encantan las películas de espías

Benzo: pues parece ser que es un gusto que los une

Kazuma: ¿están hablando de mí?

Buchi: hola kazuma

Kazuma: ¿benzo ya terminaste de editar el corto?

Kazuma: me conoces, ya lo tengo listo

Buchi: sabes, tu y tatsuki se verán muy bien como pareja de espias

Kazuma: pues siento que nuestro cortometraje será mejor que el que tu hiciste con esa gata pelirroja

Buchi: no me lo recuerdes

Kazuma: ni james Cameron soportaría a una diva como asuka

Asuka: ¿Quién no me soportaría?

Kazuma: ¡ahhh!, mujer me asustaste

Asuka: cállate gordo cerdo

Kazuma: que dijiste tú lunática

Asuka: ¿buchi ya tienes el corto listo?

Buchi: si, lo tengo en un pen drive, búscame en el estudio de benzo después de clase

Asuka: pues ahí estaré y taishou, no espero a verte en el traje de asesino grrr

Taishou: espera ¿estabas escuchando?

Benzo: wao está loca

Kazuma: es una loca, una acosadora, mandona, sabionda, la lista sigue

Taishou: pues está muy equivocada si piensa que le gusto

Benzo: kazuma puedes irte necesito hablar en privado con los demás

Kazuma: está bien, pueden hablar conmigo y con mi hermano cuando necesiten algo

Kazuma se va y los demás se sientan juntos a hablar sobre XANA

Buchi: esto, ¿hay una torre activada?

Benzo: no, es que quería preguntarles si han notado algo extraño estos días

Buchi: aparte de de que asuka es muy chismosa, pues no, nada fuera de lo común

Kenji: ¿deberíamos preocuparnos?

Benzo: si, no, no lo se

Taishou: pues hay que estar atentos, lain no es la mejor detectora y tu escáner necesita mejoras

Benzo: si, cuando llegue a casa debo trabajar en un programa que sirva de sustituto para el escáner

Buchi: seguro que el nieto perdido de Einstein sabrá que hacer (guiño)

Ding dong dang dong

Saburou: bueno, no tenemos que llegar tarde a clases

En la clase de historia el profesor kaji está dando una lectura sobre el periodo edo

Kaji: El período Edo, también conocido como período Tokugawa, es una división de la historia de Japón, que se extiende desde el 24 de marzo de 1603 hasta el 3 de mayo de 1868.

El periodo delimita el gobierno del Shogunato Tokugawa o Edo, que estableció oficialmente en 1603 el primer shōgun Tokugawa, Tokugawa Ieyasu. El periodo Edo terminó en 1868 con la restauración del gobierno imperial por parte del decimoquinto y último shōgun, Tokugawa Yoshinobu. El fin del periodo Edo marcó también el comienzo del período imperial.

De repente las luces empiezan a apagarse y prenderse por un momento y también sale de los altavoces fuera del salón un ruido ensordecedor

Buchi: ¡AGHH! ¡Que alguien pare ese ruido mis orejas están a punto de explotar!

Asuka: ¡que cosa en este mundo puede provocar un sonido asi?

El ruido para y todo el mundo esta confundido

Kaji: ¿alguien sabe que paso?

Buchi: profe si me deja ser sincero, pensé que era la voz de asuka, jajaja

Asuka: pues tu voz tampoco es digna de una ópera, debes admitir que es un poco chillona

Buchi: pues al menos no tengo un ridículo acento alemán que hasta parece ruso

Asuka: ¡mi acento no es ridículo!

Buchi: ¡que si!

Asuka: ¡que no!

Buchi: ¡SI!

Asuka: ¡NO de aquí hasta el infinito!

Buchi: si no fueras mujer ya te habría golpeado

Asuka: por que esperar, no tengo problema con pelear contra un hombre

Buchi: te lo advierto mujer, soy cinta negra en karate y me acaban de nombrar 2do dan en aikido y judo, así que no te metas conmigo

Kaji: nada de peleas en mi salón de clases

Asuka y buchi: está bien

Kaji: regresen a sus mesas y hagan de cuenta que nada paso

Buchi: tienes suerte

Después de clases buchi y asuka van al estudio de benzo y buchi conecta su pendrive a la computadora mostrándole a asuka el corto

Buchi: lo se soy un buen editor

Asuka: buchi no hay nada

Buchi: ¿Qué?

Buchi se acerca a la pantalla y se da cuenta de que na hay nada en el video nada salvo estatica pero antes de que termine entre la estática aparece el ojo de XANA

Buchi: XANA (entre dientes)

Asuka: ¿Qué dijiste?

Buchi: nada, quizás solo se haya copiado mal en el pen drive, te mandare un correo con el video cuando llegue a casa

Buchi sale corriendo del estudio y va a donde están los demás para avisarles sobre XANA

Buchi: benzo, necesito que vayas conmigo al estudio y veas mi cortometraje

Benzo: no tengo tiempo, tengo que trabajar en el escáner

Buchi: es enserio, quizás XANA está atacando

Benzo: tengo mi laptop, pásame el pendrive

Benzo conecta el pen drive a su laptop y abre el video del corto y no ve nada fuera de lo común

Benzo: me gusto tu corto

Buchi: ¿Qué?, cuando lo conecte en la computadora de tu estudio era pura estática y ya casi al final salió el símbolo de XANA estoy seguro

Benzo: pues mi computadora no es para la multimedia, es para el trabajo, nos vemos tengo que trabajar en el escáner y en el programa de materialización de lain

Kenji: hasta mañana Einstein

Saburou: tal vez toda esa estática te hizo ver cosas

Buchi: estoy seguro de lo que vi, ademas XANA es muy astuto, es mejor no bajar la guardia

A medida que pasa la semana las cosas se han ido tornando más y más extrañas, el martes hubo una falla masiva en las computadoras de los bancos de todo Tokio, el miércoles todos los aparatos electrónicos de la ciudad empezaron a fallar y el jueves los semáforos se volvieron locos ocasionando muchos accidentes de tránsito, ¿estará XANA detrás de esto?, el viernes es el dia para entregar y mostrar los cortmoetrajes

Reika: ¿buchi estas bien?, te ves preocupado

Buchi: ¡pues lo estoy porque puede que XANA esté a punto de atacar y nosotros no hemos hecho nada!

Reika: cálmate

Buchi: ¿calmarme?, ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE CALMADO!

Reika: ok, mejor te dejo solo para que te tranquilices

Todos entran al salón y sacan sus memorias para reproducir sus cortos, la clase va con normalidad, en lyoko, en el sector del hielo, lain siente las pulsaciones de XANA en el sector del bosque y le avisa a benzo que tiene su laptop en mano

Lain: benzo, encontré una torre activada tienen que ir a lyoko rápido

Benzo: bien vamos para halla

Cuando buchi conecta su pen drive a la computadora del profesor en la imagen del proyector sale el ojo de XANA y se apaga, de pronto los cables del sistema eléctrico salen del piso y empiezan a estrujar a todos los presentes sobre todo a benzo

Benzo: ¡AHHHHH!

La computadora de benzo seguía prendida y lain ve la escena y entra en una torre cercana y contrarresta el intento de XANA y libera a todos

Benzo: hay que irnos a la fábrica

Los guerreros de lyoko salen del salón seguidos por asuka , salen del colegio evitando los aparatos electrónicos poseídos por XANA

Kenji: parece que XANA no pierde el tiempo

Todos llegan a la alcantarilla y se dan cuenta de que asuka está con ellos

Reika: ¿asuka, no tienes suficiente con acosar a taishou?

Asuka: vine aquí porque es la mejor oportunidad de saber que hacen cuando se desaparecen a veces

De repente XANA manipula el sistema de drenaje y lo redirige a donde están los guerreros de lyoko y asuka para inundar la alcantarilla

Todos: ¡CORRAN!

Reika: si salimos vivas de esto iremos contigo de compras

Taishou: si salimos vivos de esta besare a asuka

Todos miran a taishou confundidos

Taishou: ¿Qué?, como si fuéramos a lograrlo

Asuka: ¡QUIERO, ESE, BESO!

Asuka toma a taishou y a los demás y corre muy, muy rápido, el agua los alcanza inundándolos pero logran salir al puente de la fábrica y todos están cansados, taishou esta acostado bocarriba y asuka se le acerca con un gesto seductor

Asuka: ¿necesitas respiración de boca a boca?

Taishou: estoy bie…

Asuka besa a taishou en la boca apasionadamente y cuando se aparta taishou hace una cara de disgusto y se va corriendo a la baranda del puente y empieza a vomitar

Taishou: ¡BUAAAARHG!, cof ,cof, ¡BUAAAARHG!, cof, cof

Asuka se huele el aliento y nota que no le huele tan bien

Asuka: uh, creo que debí traer unas mentas

Anna: o quizás no sabes besar, o tal vez te tiene asco

Asuka: dices eso porque le gustas tu y seguro te pusiste celosa cuando lo bese

Anna: yo, ¿celosa?, no te emociones (sonrojada)

Saburou: ¿torre activada?, ¿lyoko?, ¿lain?, ¿salvar al mundo?

Benzo: si hay que entrar, ¿taishou, vienes?

Taishou: espera, ¡BUAAAARGH!, cof, cof, ha, ya termine

Todos entran a la fábrica, bajan por las cuerdas y entran al elevador

Buchi: benzo

Benzo: ¿si?

Buchi: tienes que ir a lyoko esta vez

Benzo: ¿Por qué?, alguien se tiene que quedar a operar la supercomputadora

Buchi: pues ese seré yo, recuerda que después de nuestra primera misión en lyoko me enseñaste como usar la supercomputadora, como virtualizar o lanzar una vuelta al pasado

Benzo: pero

Buchi: lain te está esperando

Benzo: está bien, iré a lyoko

Todos: ¡SI!

El elevador se abre y buchi y asuka se quedan en la sala de control mientras que los demás bajan a la sala de escáneres

Buchi: reika, kenji y anna entren a los escáneres

Reika , anna y kenji se meten a los escáneres

Kenji: reika no confio en tu novio para que nos virtualize en lyoko

Buchi: ¿¡novio!?

Reika: el no es mi novio, solo somos amigos

Buchi: bien voy a virtualizarlos y que kenji cierre la boca antes de que lo virtualize en lyoko con un tercer brazo y una segunda cola

Kenji: (trago)

 _Transferir kenji_

 _Transferir anna_

 _Transferir reika_

 _Escanear kenji_

 _Escaneas anna_

 _Escanear reika_

 **VIRTUALIZACION**

Reika, anna y kenji aparecen en el sector del bosque y se encuentran con lain

Lain: hola chicos ¿cómo están?

Reika: mas que bien, hoy tenemos un invitado especial que vendrá a la misión de hoy

Buchi: taishou, saburou y benzo entren a los escáneres

 _Transferir taishou_

 _Transferir saburou_

 _Transferir benzo_

 _Escanear taishou_

 _Escanear saburou_

 _Escanear benzo_

 **VIRTUALIZACION**

Los demás aparecen en lyoko y benzo es el último en aparecer dejando a lain sorprendida

Lain: ¡benzo!

Lain se lanza a abrazar a benzo y este la abraza

Kenji: ¿Qué es esto una telenovela?

Lain rápidamente se aparta de benzo y habla con un tono mas formal y profesional

Lain: es bueno verte en persona

Benzo: también me alegra verte, ¿Dónde esta la torre activada?

Buchi: lain mando las coordenadas y esta en el claro el bosque no muy lejos de ustedes

Taishou: ¿que estamos esperando?, a la torre

Benzo: saburou, tengo que decirte algo

Saburou: ¿Qué necesitas?

Benzo: he estado experimentando y cambie tu martillo por algo diferente

Saburou saca el mango y se extiende mostrando un hacha de combate de doble filo casi tan grande como saburou y este queda muy emocionado

Saburou: woaa, esto es genial, es mas versátil que mi martillo, ¡que esperas XANA, papa quiere estrenar esta nena!, a la carga

Kenji: nunca lo había visto tan emocionado

Taishou: ¿enserio?, yo nunca lo he visto sonreír

En lyoko el grupo se dirige a la torre pero en el camino encuentran un grupo de 8 bloques que les bloquean el camino

Saburou: sepárense yo me ocupo de los 3 del centro

Saburou se lanza a la batalla destruyendo con suma facilidad 2 cubos de un golpe, reika lanza sus abanicos destruyendo un cubo y benzo lanza sus discos que rebotan en los árboles y atraviesan un cubo destruyendo

Lain: haaaaa (canción de sintonización)

Kenji: ¡supersprint!

Lain crea unas raíces que atrapan al cubo y kenji con su súper velocidad corta al cubo en 2

Benzo: bien hecho lain

Lain: gracias

Buchi: les tengo buenas y malas noticias

Taishou: la buenas primero

Buchi: las buenas es que están cerca de la torre

Taishou: ¿y las malas?

Buchi: las malas son que en el radar veo que la torre esta infestada de monstruos, son 5 cangrejos y 2 mega tanques

Anna: esta torre parece importante, sino solo habría unas cucarachas y uno que otro bloque

Buchi: pues viendo lo que hizo en el salón no me sorprende

Saburoua: entonces hay que planear la estrategia, reika, anna y kenji se ocuparan de los cangrejos y taishou y yo nos ocupamos de los mega tanques, benzo y lain estarán atrás brindando apoyo

Todos: entendido

Asuka: buchi, ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?

Buchi: pues ya has estado aquí varias veces y te lo hemos explicado cien veces, entonces te lo explico resumido, tenemos que combatir contra un malvado virus de computadora llamado XANA para evitar que conquiste el mundo

Asuka: entonces ese tal XANA es lo que nos atacó hace rato en el salón y en la alcantarilla

Buchi: exacto

Asuka: pues diles que se apuren porque no quiero saber que le estarán haciendo a m papá

En lyoko el grupo ya está en frente de la torre y estan listos para enfrentar al ejercito de XANA

Saburou: a mí señal, sepárense

Los cangrejos y los mega-tanques se acercan

Sabruou: ¡ahora!

Kenji: supera esto reika, un supersprint 2 cangrejos, ¡supersprint!

Kenji se lanza sobre uno de loscangrejos y le clava su espada en el ojo de XANA, lo destruye y salta a toda velocidad destruyendo el segundo cangrejo

Reika: presumido, puedo superar eso con los ojos cerrados, ¡HA!

Reika lanza sus abanicos y usa su telequinesis para dirigirlos, atraviesan a un cangrejo y reika salta y los atrapa para lanzárselos al segundo cangrejo destruyéndolo mientras hace una maniobra acrobática y cae como una gimnasta

Reika: TA-DA

Benzo: wao, es buena

Kenji: que mal que buchi se perdió a su geisha favorita ser sexy y mortal al mismo tiempo

Buchi y reika: ¡solo somos amigos platónicos que no tienen interés romántico alguno el uno por el otro!

Kenji: no importa, anna detrás de ti

Anna: entendido

Anna salta sobre el último cangrejo y le clava su estada en el ojo de XANA y lo destruye, en el mundo real los cables de la supercomputadora salen del piso y atrapan a asuka, buchi rápidamente programa la vuelta al pasado en 10 minutos antes de ser atrapado por los cables, en lyoko saburou esta bloqueando los disparos del mega-tanque y con su hacha corta el símbolo de XANA en 2 y destruye al mega-tanque, taishou transforma sus pistolas en revolver y empieza a esquivar los láseres del mega-tanque

Taishou: ¡balas laser!

Taishou dispara al mega-tanque antes de que se cierre y lo destruye, el tercer mega-tanque dispara y taishou pierde 40 puntos de vida

Taishou: ouch, eso no se vale

Benzo: yo te cubro

Benzo lanza sus discos pero el mega-tanque se cierra haciendo que los discos reboten, el mega-tanque se vuelve abrir para disparar, pero los discos rebotan en un árbol cercano y dan en el símbolo del mega-tanque y lo destruye

Kenji: ¿benzo destruyo a un mega-tanque?, bien hechi, bienvenido al club de los temerarios

Benzo: entra en la torre, creo que a la vuelta al pasado le queda unos 6 minutos

Lain, entendido

Lain entra en la torre, mientras que en el mundo real buchi y asuka están a punto de ser aplastados por los cables, en lyoko lain está en la torre y sube a la segunda plataforma donde aparece la interface y lain pone su mano para desactivar la torre

CODE-LAIN

CODE-LYOKO

Lain: torre desactivada

En el mundo real los cables sueltan a buchi y asuka, buchi se vuelve a sentar en la silla y esta a punto de lanzar la vuelta al pasado pero lain lo interrumpe

Lain: buchi espera, tengo algo que hacer

Benzo : ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

Lain: algo que siempre he querido hacer

Lain se acerca a benzo y lo besa en la boca dejando a tods sorprendidos

Lain: te dije que llegaría el momento, ¡ahora buchi!

Buchi: volver al pasado ahora

La luz de la vuelta al pasado envuelve toda la ciudad y regresa (aparentemente unas horas antes), en el salón buchi y su grupo están a punto de mostrar su corto

Asuka: ¿buchi estas seguro de esto?

Flashback

En la casa de buchi después de la vuelta al pasado, buchi decide cambiar de idea y buscar otro guion

Buchi: kei, ¿tambien tenemos ese que era el colegio del terror?

Kei: si, esta en mi cuarto, en la biblioteca junto a la araña godzilla

Fin del flashback

El cortometraje es de terror con buchi, chisa, asuka, kai y kei como los principales y shun como el monstruo, en el corto buchi y los demás estan huyendo de algo y se encuentran con kai que hace de un profesor muy parecido a obusama

Buchi: profe porfa tiene que ayudarnos, una araña gigante nos persigue

Kai (profesor): ¿una araña gigante?, es mejor que los lleve a la enfermería

Kai lleva a buchi y los demás a la enfermería

Asuka: es verdad, era gigantesca y se comió a varios estudiantes

De repente una araña gigante aparece en frente de ellos y trata de comerlos

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

En el salón

Benzo: de verdad esta muy bueno

Buchi: graicas

La clase término y el grupo de buchi saco 20 en el cortometraje, buchi y asuka se encuentran fuera del salón y en lugar de insultarse se dan la mano

Buchi: fue un placer trabajar contigo

Asuka: lo mismo digo

Taishou: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Buchi: pues después de todo asuka no es tan fastidiosa, pero sigue siendo una arpía

Asuka: y tu un imbécil enano con la cabeza inflada

Kenji: ¿Qué decias?

Buchi: retiro lo dicho

Fin del capitulo 6


End file.
